L'épreuve ultime arrêté, voir dernière propagande
by Yuna Da killa
Summary: À voir, Propagande.Changement pour l'ÉU : réédition complète.
1. Prologue, La petite lueur

_C'est une fic-rêve. Par-là je veux dire que j'ai transformé un de mes rêves en fic. Vous connaissez le blabla ; les perso de Final Fantasy© ne sont pas à moi sauf, bien entendu, les nouveaux, ceux qui n'existent pas dans les jeux._  
  
**L'épreuve ultime.**  
  
Prologue -- La petite lueur  
  
Il fait sombre dans la rue Lambert, mais une petite lueur se fait encore voir, malgré l'heure tardive.  
  
La jeune Fannie joues toujours à son fameux jeu, Final Fantasy X. Elle en ai passionnée.  
  
-Ouais! Enfin, je suis rendue à la tour de la Mort, à l'intérieur de Sin!!! Wahou! Bon, faut trouver un Save Point maintenant, si je ne veux pas effacer ma partie. Ah, en voilà un! Et ça y est, c'est fait! bâillement je crois que c'est l'heure pour moi d'aller dormir.  
  
Petit peu par petit peu, une petite lueur se dessine près de la fenêtre.  
  
-Ha! Mais c'est qui est-ce qui a allumé une lumière dans ma chambre?  
  
La jeune fille daigne enfin ouvrir les yeux. Même devant ce qu'elle voit, elle ne laisse même pas échapper un petit Waw! Non, rien du tout, comme si elle était hypnotisée. Les yeux vitreux, comme vides, elle se lève et se dirige vers la fenêtre, l'ouvre et étant les bras. La lumière devient de plus en plus intense, de plus en plus blanche. Soudain, dans un flash, les vêtements de la jeune fille changent, prenant vaguement la forme d'un kimono. Dans un dernier jet de lumière, on voit Fannie disparaître ainsi que la lueur, mais pour aller où?  
  
_Je sais que c'est court mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'histoire sera quand même assez longue, c'était juste pour vous donner un avant goût. Dans le premier chapitre, vous allez tout comprendre (enfin presque... o). Si vous voulez me passer vos commentaires, qu'importe soit-ils, faites les en reviews!_


	2. Chapitre 1, Le néant

Je répète donc que les persos de FFX ne sont pas à moi, mais l'histoire oui!  
  
L'épreuve ultime  
  
Chapitre 1 ( le néant  
  
Il fait noir. Le sol, le ciel, tout est couleur ébène. Aucune ligne à l'horizon, aucun éclat de soleil. Rien, le néant total.  
  
Fannie est étendue sur le sol de cet étrange endroit. Un murmure de voix lui parvient à l'oreille. Elle remue un peu la tête, comme pour chasser un rêve, elle est toujours vivante. Les murmures sont de plus en plus assaillants, plus fort, venant de tous les côtés.  
  
-Aïe, ma tête... parvient à dire la jeune fille, se recroquevillant sur elle- même.  
  
-Elle est consciente, tout va bien.  
  
Consciente? pense Fannie. Comment ça consciente? Je ne l'étais pas il y a deux minutes?  
  
Elle se relève brutalement, remarquant le nombre incroyable de personnes qui se tiennent en cercle autour d'elle. Surprise, elle tente de reculer mais elle fonce dans quelqu'un. Elle se retourne et remarque qu'elle vient de reculer dans un jeune blond.  
  
-Tout va bien, dit celui-ci.  
  
C'est la voix, pensa-t-elle, celle qui disait que j'étais consciente...  
  
-Tout va bien, se répète la jeune femme. Tout va bien...  
  
Et vlam! Un gigantesque éclair aveugle tout le monde, une lumière d'une blancheur éblouissante. Une voix, celle d'un homme âgé, se fait entendre.  
  
-Oui, tu as raison chère petite, tout va bien.  
  
La lumière disparaît enfin. Grand et svelte, recouvert d'une cape grise, sa longue barbe pendante, un vieil homme se tien devant eux, un bâton à la main.  
  
-Hé! Mais on dirait Gandalf! S'exclame une blondinette.  
  
-Mais tu vas te taire! Rétorque une jeune femme à la poitrine assez imposante.  
  
-Non, je ne suis pas ton soi-disant Gandalf, dit le vieillard, mais je suis sûrement tout aussi important.  
  
-Avant tout, pourriez-vous nous dire ce qu'on fait ici, bordel! Moi j'étais en train de jouer une partie de soccer et j'allais tirer et j'ai vu une espèce de lueur puis je me suis retrouvé ici! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans cette espèce de place sans plafond, mur et tout ce qui est important pour n'importe qu'elle pièce?  
  
C'était le jeune homme blond qui avait parlé. D'après le murmure de rumeurs qu'elle entendait, Fannie pu en déduire qu'elle n'était pas seule à être venue par lumière express.  
  
-Oui, oui, je comprend que vous vous inquiétiez, c'est tout à fait normal, continua le barbu, mais dès que vous saurez ce pourquoi vous êtes tous ici, vous aurez une bonne raison de vous inquiétez.  
  
Les chuchotements cessèrent instantanément. Tous savaient à présent que leur présent ici n'était pas le fruit du hasard... Principalement Fannie, qui n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'elle avait déjà vu ses gens quelque part, mais où?  
  
-Bon, pour commencer, ce que je vais vous apprendre n'est pas une blague, c'est la pure réalité. Dans un univers parallèle au vôtre, un désastre est en train de se produire. N'ayant personne pour le protéger, cet univers va disparaître et le fléau qui l'assaillait jusqu'alors viendra sur Terre, détruisant tout sur son passage.  
  
Des cris alertés commencèrent à jaillirent du groupe. C'était sérieux. Mais une question qui était sur les lèvres de tout le monde se faisait attendre : pourquoi eux?  
  
Fannie, toujours aussi décidée, essayait toujours de trouver où elle avait vu ses gens.  
  
-Ce monde, poursuivit le vieil homme, vous le connaissez tous, c'est...  
  
-Spira! Coupa Fannie, le monde du jeu Final Fantasy X! Je savais que les gens me disaient quelque chose!  
  
Un gars roux s'avança et dit, outragé :  
  
-Final Fantasy X! Mais c'est un jeu vidéo. Vous nous faites marché!  
  
-Chacun de vos jeux vidéo est réelle dans un autre univers, repris l'homme à la cape.  
  
-Bon d'accord, mais pourquoi nous? Demanda le blond, les yeux pleins de points d'interrogations.  
  
-Parce que vous êtes les facettes mortelles de ces héros qui ne sont plus là. Pour deux raisons : l'apparence et l'attitude, mais pour certains, c'est plus profond que cela. Maintenant vous devez y allez, pour vaincre ce terrible mal que les habitants de là-bas appellent... Sin, le péché...  
  
À cet instant, il y eu un flash éclatant et Fannie se retrouva seule, entourée d'une auréole de lumière.  
  
Changés. Ses vêtements avaient changés. Elle ne portait plus son pyjama à cœurs bleus mais un kimono qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre tous ; celui de Yuna...  
  
-Pour vous facilité la tâche, annonça la voix du vieillard, qui semblait venir de très loin, je vous rendrai votre facette mentale, celle de la personne que vous réincarner. Vous ne vous souviendrai pas de cette aventure, et c'est mieux comme ça. Vous aurez les souvenirs de la personne en question, mais aucun des vôtres. Vous serez tout simplement, votre personnage...  
  
Et Fannie se sentie chuter, perdant peu à peu connaissance.  
  
Voilà! C'est le premier chapitre qui s'achève. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je suis en train de travaillé sur le chapitre 2, mais en attendant, envoyez- moi des reviews, sa m'encourage! 


	3. Chapitre 2, Le réveil

_Les perso de FF X ne sont toujours pas à moi, mais le rêve oui!_  
  
**L'épreuve Ultime**  
  
Chapitre 2 -- Le réveil  
  
Le vent dans les feuilles, de petits cris d'enfants, un jappement de chien, le clafoutis des vagues qui s'écrasent sur la berge... Des vagues!?  
  
Fannie se réveille en sursaut. Jamais il n'y a eu de vague à Montréal. Elle regarde autour d'elle. Elle se trouve dans une espèce de grande tente rouge, verte et orange. Elle se lève et marche lentement vers le voile qui sert de porte. Petit à petit, elle sort la tête. Un rayon de soleil lui arrive directement dans un œil. Elle cache son visage de sa main.  
  
-Yuna!!!  
  
La voix s'approche et quand finalement Fannie retrouve sa vision, la seule chose qu'elle voit c'est une masse de colliers sur une poitrine plantureuse.  
  
-Yuna, est-ce que ça va?  
  
-E... Yuna? Réussit à dire Fannie. Yuna?  
  
Fannie a la tête qui tourne. Elle vacille légèrement et chute. Puis plus rien.  
  
Elle se réveille quelques minutes plus tard, dans la tente, entourée de la femme aux colliers, d'un homme roux avec un costume qui lui fait vaguement penser à l'habit d'un pompier, et plus loin, elle peut voir une étrange bête bleu.  
  
-Enfin, Yuna, tu te réveilles! C'est le grand jour pour toi aujourd'hui! Lance le simili-pompier. Pas le temps de te défiler. Lulu, aide la à choisir une tenue, moi et Kimahri on va sortir.  
  
-Bien Wakka, allez-y, je vous rejoint au temple.  
  
-Hein??? Lulu, Wakka et Kimahri! Mais je suis à Besaid!!! S'écrit Fannie.  
  
-Eh... Yuna, est-ce que sa va bien?  
  
-Lulu? Non, c'est impossible! Tu es un personn... Ah!! Le vieillard! C'est vrai! Il avait parlé d'une perte de mémoire. Pourquoi pas moi? Je... e... oui, je vais bien.  
  
-Tu es sûre?  
  
-Oui, oui. Peux-tu me sortir ma jupe bleue à fleurs, ma ceinture jaune et un drap blanc s'il te plaît?  
  
-Attend un instant. On peut dire que tu sais ce que tu veux aujourd'hui!  
  
-E... oui, si tu veux...  
  
Une fois « Lulu » sortie, Fannie s'empressa de s'habiller et se mit à réfléchir très longuement sur ce qui se passait.  
  
-Bon, primo, je me fais enlever par une lumière qui rend zombie pour me retrouver dans une place où on marche dans le vide. Deuzio, un vieux plouc qui ressemble à Gandalf nous annonce qu'on est les... comment il a dit ça déjà? Ah oui, les facettes mortelles des personnages de Final Fantasy X. À ce que je peux voir il disait vrai! Mais pourtant Lulu, Wakka et Kimahri on l'air parfaits, je veux dire, ils ont vraiment l'air de penser qu'ils sont... ben ils croient vraiment être Lulu, Wakka et Kimahri! Ils ont donc vraiment perdu leur mémoire. Mais moi, pourquoi j'ai encore ma mémoire, je... Aïe!  
  
Un gros mal de tête venait de la prendre. Des flashes, des bouts de scène ou de souvenirs lui assaillaient le crâne. Le problème, c'est que se n'étaient pas ses souvenirs à elle...  
  
-Je crois en fait que j'ai peut-être un peu des souvenirs de Yuna implantés dans mon cerveau. Aïe, ma tête...  
  
Fannie allait sortir lorsqu'elle se rappela une dernière petite chose.  
  
-Ah! J'ai oublié mes trucs roses pour mettre sur mes bras!  
  
Après quelques minutes à fouiller dans la tente, elle fini par trouvé ses « manches » et courut vers le temple. Chaque personne qui la croisait répétait la même chose : « Bonjour Lady Yuna! » Enfin arrivée, elle se demandait ce qui allait bien lui arrivée. C'est à ce moment que quelque chose lui sauta aux yeux! Chez elle, sur Terre, elle était justement entrain de jouer à Final Fantasy X! Elle n'avait qu'à se rappeler ce qu'il fallait faire et le tour serait joué! Mais une vérité la frappa : le personnage centrale était Tidus, et non Yuna. Elle ne savait pas comment il fallait faire pour aller chercher un summon dans un temple. Il allait falloir se débrouiller pour ne pas que les autres découvre qu'elle ne savait pas comment faire!  
  
-Yuna, tu es là?  
  
-Oui... Lulu, j'arrive! Wakka, tu n'as pas un entraînement avec les Aurochs? Demanda Fannie. Elle venait de se rappeler qu'il fallait absolument que Wakka rencontre Tidus sur la plage, sinon, l'histoire prendrait une tournure tout à fait différente de ce qu'elle savait, et ça elle ne le voulait pas!  
  
-Non, ce n'est que dans deux jours. Tout ira bien, Yuna. Lulu et Kimahri sont là avec toi, et moi je reviendrais dans pas trop longtemps. Allez, va!  
  
-Oui, tout de suite, mon capitaine! E... je veux dire... tout de suite Wakka.  
  
Lulu et Wakka échangèrent un regard qui voulait dire « je crois qu'elle est simplement nerveuse ». Fannie allait devoir faire attention. Il allait falloir changer un peu son comportement, devenir plus effacé, moins impulsive...  
  
-Aller, on y va...  
  
Et ils pénétrèrent dans le Cloister du temple de Besaid...  
  
_Voili-voilà! Le deuxième chapitre enfin complété!!! Ici c'était plus une phase de transition pour Fannie, c'est normal qu'elle réfléchisse à des tas de trucs! Le troisième chapitre arrive à la charge!_


	4. Chapitre 3, Valefor

_Bon, voici le chapitre 3, c'est la que ça commence! Les persos de FFX ne sont toujours pas à moi et j'aimerais remercier les reviewers qui me donnent des commentaires constructifs, en particulier sugarhighquirrel69, yunalesca et the black cape man, merci bcp!_  
  
**L'Épreuve Ultime**  
  
Chapitre 3 -- Valefor  
  
Fannie, suivit de Lulu et de Kimahri entre dans le Cloister of Trials du temple de l'île de Besaid. La « summoner » est très nerveuse. Elle avance à pas feutrés. Ils entrent tous dans une première chambre. Fannie s'arrête devant le mur du fond. Elle se retourne, la tête basse. Lulu s'approche d'elle et lui soulève le menton.  
  
-Yuna, tu es sûre et certaine que ça va aller? À te voir à l'instant même, je ne dirais pas que tu es prête à affronter tout ça...  
  
-Non, non, Lulu, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que, e... eh bien, c'est moi qui doit ouvrir toutes les portes qui mènent jusqu'en bas? Toute seule?  
  
-Tu dois les ouvrir seule, oui. Mais on te suis, moi et Kimahri n'avons tout simplement pas le droit de t'aider, c'est tout. As-tu d'autres questions?  
  
-Eh... non, je crois que je serai correcte, pour l'instant...  
  
Fannie, rassemblant le peu de courage qui pouvais lui rester, se retourne. Le mur, devant elle, brille légèrement. Elle se rappelle que, dans le jeu, la première salle était un peu truquée. Elle regarde à droite, c'est la que la porte doit être, elle le sais. La jeune fille touche le mur du fond, un symbole apparaît, sur le mur de droite aussi. Fannie se retourne vers la droite, et touche l'autre symbole. Le mur bouge un peu puis se soulève vers le haut. Ils entreprennent de descendre les escaliers.  
  
-Bien, Yuna, dit Kimahri. Continuons.  
  
Fannie surprise, se retourne brutalement vers lui. C'était la première fois depuis le début de la journée qu'elle l'entendait parlé.  
  
-Merci... Kimahri.  
  
-Allez Yuna, il faut continuer, l'interrompe Lulu. La magicienne agissait vraiment comme une grande sœur.  
  
En bas des escaliers, il y avait deux sphères. Fannie prend celle qu'elle sait être la Sealing Sphere. Prise d'une sorte de boost d'énergie, elle commence à courir, laissant ses deux gardiens muets de surprise. Elle sais qu'il faut allé toucher le symbole à l'extrémité du corridor. Tout lui reviens à présent! Elle se rappelle maintenant exactement comment faire. Après avoir touché le glymph, elle va porter la sphère dans la porte qui venait d'apparaître. Elle se soulève, comme la première. Une sorte de piédestal se tient au beau milieu de la pièce. C'est là qu'il faut qu'elle mette la Sphère de Besaid pour que l'élévateur qui mène à la chambre du priant puisse s'activer. Oh, non! Elle a oublié la Sphère de Besaid! Elle court aller la chercher sur une porte près de Lulu et Kimahri. Elle l'insère par la suite dans un trou sur le piédestal. Il ne manque plus qu'à le pousser. Après d'inconsidérables efforts, Fannie n'arrive toujours pas à le faire bouger d'un centimètre. Elle se retourne et voit que Lulu et Kimahri la regarder.  
  
-Laisse, notre Ronso va s'en occuper. Tu t'es très bien débrouillé, je suis fière de toi, commence Lulu. À te voir, on aurait dit que tu l'avais déjà fait.  
  
-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, laisse faiblement échapper Fannie.  
  
-As-tu dit quelque chose? Questionne le mage noir.  
  
-Hein? E... non, je n'ai rien dit.  
  
-Bien, alors allons-y.  
  
Ils grimpent tous sur l'élévateur et ils descendent au niveau inférieur. Fannie laisse échapper un cri de surprise lorsqu'ils arrivent en bas. La salle est magnifique. Des torches brûlent aux quatre coins cardinaux, donnant à cette pièce un aspect merveilleux, quoiqu'un peu lugubre... Des draps de toutes les couleurs couvent les murs. Une porte, de bois, surplombe l'escalier recouvert d'un tapis vert, rouge et bleu.  
  
-Allez, c'est à toi maintenant, nous ne pouvons plus t'aider, dit Lulu. Rend nous fiers, rend ton père fier...  
  
-Eh... oui, j'y vais.  
  
Montant les marches le plus lentement possible, Fannie se dirige droit vers la porte. Arrivée devant, elle remarque qu'il n'y a pas de poignée. Elle se retourne vers Lulu, qui lui lance un beau sourire. Un grincement puis la porte daigne enfin s'ouvrir. La suposée-summoner y entre...  
  
Fannie ne voit pas grand-chose, c'est le noir total.  
  
Peu à peu, ses yeux s'habituent à la noirceur. Elle remarque qu'elle est sur une sorte de passerelle. Elle marche tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose le pied sur une énorme cloche de verre. Elle s'accroupie. À l'intérieur de la cloche, il y a une sorte d'homme couché à plat ventre sur le sol. Il a des ailes étranges dans le dos. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Fannie croit voir la poitrine de l'homme se soulever légèrement, comme pour respirer. Elle se met à cogner de toutes ses forces dans la vitre.  
  
-Monsieur! Est-ce que ça va? Êtes-vous toujours vivants? Répondez!!!!  
  
Rien. C'est là qu'elle se rappelle que les personnes qui deviennent les priants sont décédées il y a longtemps. C'est inutile d'essayer de réveiller un mort...  
  
Elle se met à réfléchir. Jusque là elle savais à peu près quoi faire, mais maintenant qu'elle était en territoire inconnu, elle se sentait gagnée par la peur. Fannie allait s'effondrée en larmes lorsque, soudain, elle voit une petite étincelle sous ses mains. Et puis flash! Une silhouette fantomatique apparaît devant ses yeux ébahis. Surprise, elle titube. Fannie allait tombée dans le vide lorsque une main spectrale l'attrape par le poignet. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour un fantôme la ramène sur la passerelle.  
  
-Eh... commence Fannie, vous êtes le priant, c'est ça?  
  
-Oui, exactement.  
  
L'homme ou plutôt, le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle devait avoir moins de vingt-cinq ans. Mise à part son allure transparente, il semblait tout à fait normal. Rien à voir avec la forme qui se tenait sous eux, bien enfermé dans la cloche de verre. Voyant les yeux de la fille se déplacer du priant sous leurs pieds à sa forme translucide, le priant commença la discussion.  
  
-Tu es Yuna, fille du Haut invocateur Baska, je me trompe?  
  
-Non, c'est exact.  
  
-Tu veux donc suivre les traces de ton père?  
  
-Si on veut, oui.  
  
-Assied-toi.  
  
Et elle s'exécuta. Il bavassèrent un peut. Fannie appris que Quenté, le priant, était le premier priant. Sa femme et son fils étaient tous deux morts à cause de Sin et il voulait à tout pris faire quelque chose pour se venger.  
  
-C'est en essayant de combattre Sin que je suis mort, si on peut dire mort...  
  
-Mais est-ce que vous vouliez devenir Valefor?  
  
-Non.  
  
-Alors comment est-ce arrivé?  
  
-Avant de te montrer comment c'est arrivé, il faut que je t'apprenne quelque chose de vital.  
  
-Invoquer.  
  
-Oui, c'est ça.  
  
-Merci, je vous redevrai ça.  
  
-Les Aeons, les priants sous leur forme d'invocation, ont tous déjà eux de bons moments, mais aussi des mauvais. Pour les appeler, il faut penser à eux, à leur vie, aux épreuves qu'ils ont vécues, aux gens qu'ils ont aimé, et qu'ils ont perdus. Tout ceci en même temps. Ne faire qu'un avec son summon...  
  
-Et comment je fais pour faire tout ça, je ne vous ai jamais vu autre que sous cette forme...  
  
-Tu seras un très bonne summoner, je te le garanti. Je serai toujours avec toi, je te le promets...  
  
Fannie a un mal de tête fou qui la prend. Des images... comment dans la tente.  
  
-C'est là que je vis trouvé comment invoquer, ben je crois...  
  
Les images deviennent moins floues, plus nettes. Et tous d'un coup, se ne sont plus des images, c'est comme si elle y était vraiment. Elle tourne sur elle-même, pour voir si elle ne reconnaîtrait pas quelque chose. C'est là qu'elle voit Quenté, sur le bord de la plage. Elle reconnaît l'endroit. Ils sont sur la plage de Besaid. Moins de verdure, des ruines fraîches, tout pour dire que Sin venait d'attaquer.  
  
Tous, car ils y avait beaucoup de monde, s'acharnaient à déblayer les ruines pour trouver des survivants. Au soleil couchant, quelqu'un était venu voir Quenté, lui annonçant un mauvaise nouvelle. Fannie l'avait remarqué car il avait commencé à marteler le sol de ses mains nues en criant : « Non! Non! Je me vengerais, soit en sûr, Sin! »  
  
Fannie eut un autre mal de crâne et elle rouvrit les yeux. Ils n'étaient plus à Besaid, mais à Calm Lands, les plaines... Une armée se dressait contre Sin, à sa tête, Fannie était sûre que c'était Quenté. Et ils attaquèrent. En quelques minutes l'armée était complètement décimée, à l'exception d'un seul homme. Se ruant sur son adversaire, l'homme était remplie d'une telle rage que de petites boules lumineuses commencèrent à lui tourner autour... il était mort. C'était maintenant un unsent, quelqu'un de mort mais qui vivant toujours...  
  
Il arriva droit sur Sin et il y eut une gigantesques explosion. Fannie regardait la scène avec horreur. Quenté avait réussit à toucher Sin, lui arrachant même un morceau de peau. Le problème, c'est que l'espèce de peau, mélangée aux toxines que produisait Sin, avait un effet dévastateur sur un unsent... Il se transforma en ce quoi Fannie connaissait comme étant Valefor. Sa tête tourna et elle s'évanouie.  
  
Des souvenirs, les siens mélangés avec ceux de Quenté, lui revenaient. Elle voyait le premier priant entouré de sa femme et d'un petit garçon d'environs deux ans. Elle se voyait aussi avec Braska et la mère de Yuna. Ces souvenirs n'étaient pas les siens. Elle essayait de les chasser mais elle ni arrivait pas. Elle se rappelait de ses propres parents, mais elle n'arrivait pas clairement à voir leurs visages. Et elle se réveilla en sursaut.  
  
Elle est étendue sur la cloche de verre, à plat ventre. Elle se touche le front, elle est couverte de sueur. Fannie se lève, avec difficulté. Ses jambes peuvent à peine la soutenir. Elle avance vers la porte, elle entend des voix...  
  
-Wakka! Pourquoi es-tu venu? Tu t'inquiétais pour nous?  
  
C'était Lulu qui parlait.  
  
-Lu, non... bien, tu vois, je... Hey! Le jeune je t'avait dit qu'elle serait fâchée! Lance Wakka.  
  
Le jeune? Il parle sûrement de Tidus... Hé! Mais l'entraînement n'avait lieu que dans deux jours, à moins que... Non! Ça fait trois jours que je suis ici, pense Fannie.  
  
-Est-ce que le summoner va bien? Demande une troisième voix.  
  
Ce ne pouvait être que Tidus.  
  
-Mais qui êtes-vous? Questionne Lulu, septique.  
  
Fannie devait sortir. Pour être fatiguée de la sorte, elle avait sûrement réussit à obtenir Valefor. Une voix, très lointaine, confirme sa pensée.  
  
-Tu as réussi... as réussi... réussi... ussi... si...  
  
C'était la voix de Quenté. Elle avance tant bien que mal vers la porte qui s'ouvre toute seule. Elle sort dehors, se tenant sur le mur. Elle avance vers l'escalier, descend trois marches et, sans avertir, elle se sent faiblir puis tombe. Elle voit les escaliers se rapprocher d'elle mais Fannie ne peut rien faire. Par miracle, Kimahri la rattrape. Il la place debout, protecteur.  
  
Fannie met ses mains dans ses cheveux et les secoues. Ah... ça fait du bien, pense-t-elle.  
  
-J'ai réussit! Je suis un summoner!  
  
-Bravo, Yuna! S'écrie Wakka.  
  
-Félicitation, lui dit Lulu.  
  
-Yuna devenue très forte, très bonne summoner plus tard.  
  
Tidus n'avais rien dit. Il était resté là, planté devant elle, la bouche grande ouverte.  
  
Ils remontent tous en haut maintenant, Fannie y compris. Il y allait avoir de grandes festivités le soir même, où elle allait performer sa première invocation... elle est très nerveuse, la nouvelle summoner.  
  
Ils viennent tous de sortir du temple, Fannie derrière les autres. Le village en entier est rassemblé autour d'un feu. Les enfants viennent voir Fannie. Le plus calmement possible, elle explique aux enfants qu'elle a eut Valefor. Évidemment, ils demandent de le voir. Elle aperçoit Wakka avec Tidus, son gardien lui lance un : « Vas-y! » Fannie répond d'un simple oui.  
  
Elle s'avance vers le milieu de la place. Elle entend la lointaine voix de Quenté lui dire :  
  
-Ne faire qu'un...  
  
Fannie ferme les yeux et se concentre. Elle essaie de se remémorer les souvenirs du priant. Les bons comme les mauvais. Elle ouvre grand les bras et des symboles se dessinent par terre. Elle lève les yeux vers le ciel el l'aperçoit, Valefor arrive. Il atterrit près d'elle. Fannie s'approche doucement et, après un moment d'hésitation, lui flatte le bec. Valefor est un oiseau magnifique.  
  
Dès que le summon repart, tout le village vient questionner Fannie, mais elle ne sait pas vraiment comment expliquer ce qu'elle a vu. Elle trouve même que c'est de plus en plus facile de jouer le rôle de Yuna. Elle n'a même plus besoin de penser à ce qu'elle dit, tout lui vient tout seul.  
  
Quand presque tout le monde est reparti près du feu, Fannie voit Tidus essayer de s'approcher pour sûrement venir lui parler.  
  
-Hors la loi! Lance une vielle dame.  
  
-N'approche pas la summoner, averti un homme.  
  
-Tu ne peux pas venir, dit une petite fille.  
  
-Lady Yuna, non, n'y aller pas, dit la vieille dame à Fannie qui se levait pour aller rejoindre Tidus.  
  
-Mais c'est ma faute s'il a fait ça...  
  
Et sur ce personne n'ose riposter.  
  
-Je m'appelle Yuna, dit Fannie, comme si c'était normal. Merci de ce que vous avez fait plus tôt.  
  
-Oh, venir te sauver. Mais il me semble que ce n'était pas bien, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi avant d'agir...  
  
-C'est correct, c'est moi qui ai été insouciante.  
  
-Eh... J'ai vu la bête que tu as invoqué, c'était vraiment génial!  
  
-Vraiment! Penses-tu que je peux devenir une grande invocatrice?  
  
-Mademoiselle Yuna! Venez jouer avec moi, demande une petite fille.  
  
-Alors... on se voit demain, dit Fannie.  
  
-Demain? Demande Tidus, surpris.  
  
-Nous partons sur le même bateau, c'est Wakka qui me l'a dit.  
  
-Alors, c'est vrai?  
  
-Nous pourrons parle plus à bord. Tu pourras me parler de Zanarkand.  
  
Oh! Non! Elle lui avait dit Zanarkand parce qu'elle savait qu'il venait de là. Merde! Quelle gaffe! Et elle repartie vers sa tente, prête à dormir du sommeil du juste.  
  
-Je suis contente que tout ça m'arrive. Même si je ne m'en rappellerai pas par la suite. Au moins il me serais arrivé quelque chose de bon dans ma vie, se dit Fannie juste avant de s'endormir.  
  
_Eh voilà! Chapitre 3 terminer!!!!! Le quatre s'envient, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ça été très difficile d'écrire cette partie, parce que, c'est vrai qu'on sais pas comment faire pour avoir un summon!!! Y nous disent pas comment faire dans le jeux!!!! On a rien qu'e rentrer et hop! Le tour est joué! Envoyez des reviews, sa m'aide bcp! _


	5. Chapitre 4, Besaid Killika

_Voilà, ceci est le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres ont pu vous plaire! (PS : les persos de FFX ne sont toujours pas à moi... snif... c'est po juste...)_

**L'Épreuve Ultime**

Chapitre 4 -- Besaid - Kilika

Fannie est couchée, elle s'agite dans son sommeil, elle rêve.

Elle se tien debout, sur le port de Besaid, face à Tidus.

-Je veux venir avec toi à Zanarkand, emmène-moi, dit-elle.

-E... d'accord, si tu veux.

-Et moi? Tu me l'avais promit!!!

C'était Rikku qui venait d'arriver.

Et elle se réveille. Elle reste étendue, les yeux clos. Elle entend un mouvement dans la pièce. Elle ouvre les yeux et voit Tidus en train de s'habiller! Elle rougie et se tourne, faisant semblant de dormir. Ouf! Il ne l'a pas vu. Qu'il est bien fait!!! Wow, découpé au couteau ce Tidus! (_Genre nageur olympique... beau bonhomme! Non, trop tard, il est à moi!!! Mouhahahaha!!!)_ Il sort de la tente. Fannie se lève en vitesse, s'habille encore plus vite et se dirige vers la porte. Elle colle son oreille contre le tissu de la porte.

-Salut, espèce de paresseux! Lance Wakka à Tidus, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Tien, ça de sera utile...

-Wow, elle est super belle cette épée! T'en ai sure, Wakka?

-Sûr! Elle est à toi.

-Wakka, demande Lulu, elle n'était pas à Chappu, ton frère qui s'est fait tuer par Sin lorsqu'il était dans les Crusaders?

-Oui, mais c'est correct, il l'utilisera plus de toute façon. Hé, mais où est Yuna, on va être en retard.

Oh! Merde, le bateau, on va le manquer!!! Se dit Fannie. Elle prend son sceptre et agrippe un sac dans lequel il y a plein d'objets, sûrement des cadeaux pour les temples... Et elle sort.

-Yuna, dit Lulu, tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu trop?

-Oh... ce n'est rien... seulement des cadeau pour les templiers (_sa se dit, templier???? bof, pas grave, c'est bon pareil!)._

-As-tu vraiment besoin de tout ça? Seulement savoir que tu es là les rendra très heureux. Lui dit Wakka

-Oui, je crois que tu as raison... répond Fannie.

-Ok, alors on est partis!!!

Ils sortent du village, prenant le chemin menant à la plage. Ils arrivent face à un Lupine, une bête de la famille des canidés, et un Eyed, un sorte de cyclope volant.

-Hé! S'écrit Wakka, je croit qu'on a de la compagnie! Ça sera un bon entraînement. Tidus, essais donc cette épée pour voir.

Le jeune homme, toujours d'attaque, assène un bon coup d'épée au Lupine, qui meurt sous le choc.

-Facile, s'écrit Tidus!

-Bien, tu l'as eu, dit Wakka. Si tu voulais, tu pourrais être un Gardien... Oh, celui qui vole, laisse-le moi.

Wakka vise le Eyed et un coup de blitzball et c'est fini.

Ils continuent leur marche. Fannie, toujours derrière avec Kimahri, pense. Ce Tidus semble étrange, mais peut-être est-ce seulement elle... Au moins elle ne se débrouille pas trop mal. Le barbu avait raison, elle est une sorte de réincarnation de Yuna...

-Les trouble-faits arrivent n'importe quand, souvenez-vous de ça, s'écrit Wakka. Tu ne l'auras pas celui-là, blondinet.

En effet, un Blue Flan vient de faire son apparition devant eux.

-Ça n'a pas l'air si fort que ça, ricane Tidus.

Le blond s'avance et donne un bon coup d'épée, sans succès...

-Tu vois ce que je voulais dire? On va avoir besoin de la magie pour celui là. On devrait utiliser sa faiblesse élémentale contre lui.

-De la magie? Faiblesse élémentale?

-Laisse notre mage noir de faire une petite démonstration. Lu, si tu veux bien.

-Tu ne doit pas tout savoir, dit Lulu d'un ton désintéressé, mais soi plus prudent à l'avenir. C'est un ennemi de type "Eau", donc je dois utiliser la Foudre pour le battre, tu comprends? La glace et le feu, l'eau et la foudre, c'est le principe des éléments.

Lulu, d'un geste machinal, pointe le Flan et murmure un vague « Thunder ». Dans un éclair ahurissant, le fiend se fait électrocuté. Le groupe continue de marché et ils arrivent devant une statue. Wakka s'arrête.

-Tu regardes une dernière fois, Wakka?

-On serait mieux d'y aller, lance Tidus.

-Attendez juste une minute.

-Hein? Tidus, lui, est complètement abasourdi.

-Yuna, tu es prête? Demande gentiment Wakka.

-Oui, répond tout simplement Fannie, l'air sûre d'elle. En fait, elle est tellement stressée qu'elle n'a même pas réfléchie avant de parler.

Le jeune joueur de blitzball fait signe de s'avancer vers Yuna, comme pour lui poser une question puis se ravise, allant vers Wakka.

-C'est une vieille coutume, lance subitement Fannie, c'est pour nous porter chance lors des voyages.

-Le jour où mon frère est mort, commence Wakka, il ne s'était pas arrêté ici, pour prier, il avait dit: "Je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de choses." Et voit ce qui lui est arrivé.

Tout le monde, d'un même geste, étire les bras vers les côtés, puis les ramènent l'une contre l'autre au-desus de leur tête. Après, ils les ammènent vers leur cœur puis se penche. En se relevant, Wakka s'écrit :

-Excellent, on peut y aller!

Le petit groupe s'engage maintenant dans des ruines envahies d'herbes folles. Fannie s'arrête, il lui maque une présence près d'elle, elle le sent.

-Lulu, mais où est Kimahri?

On entend un grondement sourd et puis ça devient plus fort. Fannie entend des bruit de griffes sur de la vieille pierre. Elle regarde vers les ruines et l'aperçoit. Kimahri est là, il grimpe et saute, agile, et il atterrit devant Tidus. Il pousse un énorme rugissement et sort sa lance. Il se prépare puis attaque Tidus.

Le jeune réussi a paré le coup mais la lance du fauve est plus rapide et l'atteint à l'épaule gauche. Tidus a juste le temps de donner un unique coup d'épée qui réussi à toucher Kimahri au niveau des côtes. Le fauve, avançant doucement s'approche de Tidus, qui se tien l'épaule, accroupi par terre.

-C'est assez! S'écrit Wakka.

Fannie s'élance vers Tidus et lui touche doucement l'épaule. Sa main est maintenant couverte de sang.

Merde, pense Fannie, je ne sais pas comment faire pour guérir. Et si je me concentrais?

Elle repose sa main sur l'épaule maintenant écarlate et se concentre. « Guérison, guérison... ». Peu à peu, de petites étincelles sortent des doigts de Fannie pour aller rejoindrent la blessure. Pendant la guérison, Fannie sent tout la blessure de Tidus, toute sa douleur passer dans ses doigts, puis dans sa main, son bras et son épaule, pour finalement atteindre son cœur, la douleur en est quasiment insupportable. Puis, plus rien. C'est fini, guéri. Elle lève la tête. Tidus la regarde d'un air étrange, comme si il essayait de lire dans ses yeux. Rougissante, elle détourne la tête. Pendant qu'elle le guérissait, elle a ressenti ses peurs, ses craintes, ce qu'il pensait... "Pourquoi je suis ici?" "Pourquoi moi?" "Qu'est-ce qui va se passer après?". Ces mots résonnent encore dans sa tête... Et si le contraire c'était produit, si, lui aussi avait pu entendre ce qu'elle pensait, quel désastre!

Alertée, Fannie se relève brutalement et répète la même opération sur Kimahri, seulement, en plus d'essayer de penser à sutre chose, la douleur est encore plus grande. Elle ne ressent pas les pensées de Kimahri. Peut-être est-ce du au fait qu'il ne parle jamais. Ou qu'elle n'as pas de connection avec lui. Comme pour changer de sujet, Tidus s'écrit.

-C'était quoi son problème?

-C'est Kimahri Ronso, de la Tribu des Ronsos du Mont Gagazet. Il pratiquait sa technique c'est tout. Et je crois qu'il t'évaluait aussi, lui dit Lulu, un petit rire en coin.

-Et comment j'étais supposé savoir ça? demande Tidus.

-Lui aussi c'est un Gardien de Yuna. Lui répond tout simplement Wakka.

-Eh?

-Il est très réservé, alors même nous on ne le comprend pas parfois, dit Fannie, comme si c'était naturel. Mais depuis que je suis toute petite il est là pour me protéger, depuis que mon père...

-Kimahri protéger Yuna, ordre.

Et le groupe continu son mouvement. Yuna, maintenant seule derrière, est reprise d'un nouveau mal de tête. Elle se revoit, ou plutôt, revoie Yuna, tout seule, à Bevelle. Elle pleur devant le gros portail du temple. Soudain, quelqu'un lui attrape l'épaule, c'est Kimahri. Prise de peur, Yuna recule que aboutie dos au portail.

-Yuna? Fille de Braska?

-Oui, c'est moi... dit la pauvre fillette en s'essuyant le coin des yeux.

-Moi Kimahri, devoir te protéger. Ordre.

La petite, pleine de courage, prend la main de la grosse bête bleue à côté d'elle et la suis, sans dire un mot.

Fannie revient enfin à elle. Les autres sont loin devant. Elle accourt et remarque qu'ils ont engagé une batille avec un Zu, un gigantesque oiseau. Elle s'approche en courant.

-On doit te laisser les volant, pas vrai Wakka, dit Tidus.

-E... peut-être pas celui là... Je sais! Yuna, c'est à ton tour! Ça sera complètement différent!

-Montre-nous le fruit de ton dur travail, l'encourage Lulu.

-D'accord!

Fannie se place entre Tidus et Lulu, elle se concentre.

-Quenté...

Un gros courant d'air et Valefor arrive. Deux, trois coups de bec et c'est ai fini du Zu.

Après un dernier virage, ils arrivent finalement à la plage. Une bonne partie du village est rassemblé sur la berge, pour dire leur dernier adieu à Yuna.

Tout le petit groupe monte à bord. Des enfants pleurs le départ de la lady, certains leur donnent des cadeaux que Fannie ne peut accepter, car ils ne lui sont pas destinés, c'est à Yuna qu'ils veulent les offrir, pas à elle...

-Adieu tout le monde.

Et le bateau quitta le port. Fannie, qui était resté accoudé à tribord jusqu'à ne plus voir l'île, s'avance sur le pont, en avant. Il y a des cordages qui l'empêchent d'aller plus loin. Elle a besoin de réfléchir. Est-ce qu'elle doit dire la vérité? Avouer à Lulu qu'elle ne sait rien de ce qu'il faut faire. Qu'elle n'est pas Yuna le summoner, mais seulement Fannie, un Montréalaise tout à fait ordinaire... Non, si elle abandonne, sa veux dire la fin du monde pour Spira. Elle sent qu'el doit faire quelque chose d'un importance capitale, mais quoi? Ça elle sais pas. Si elle se fit au jeu, elle arrivera à pénétrer à l'intérieur de Sin, mais après ça, qui sais que qui pourra bien lui arriver, elle n'a pas encore fini le jeu. Si seulement elle l'avait fait, elle se sentirait beaucoup plus en sécurité.

Elle entend des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle voit, plus à sa gauche sur la balustrade, Wakka et Lulu. Toujours derrière, des voix s'élèvent.

-Alors, elle fait partie d'une grande famille de summoners...

-Ouais, ça tu peux le dire. C'est la fille de Lord Braska.

-Wow...

-La fille de Lord Braska?

Ça s'était la voix de Tidus. Gardant la tête dans la même direction, elle suis des yeux le jeunot qui s'avance vers Wakka et Lulu.

-Le père de Yuna était célèbre? Demande-t-il.

-Oui, elle est la fille du Haut Invocateur Lord Braska, répondit Wakka. As-tu vu la statue à l'intérieur du temple? Il y a dix ans, Lord Braska a tué Sin. Alors, Yuna est devenue une descendante d'une lignée de summoners.

-Pauvre Yuna, commença Tidus, pas facile d'avoir un père célèbre. Croyez-moi, j'en connais un rayon, continua-t-il plus bas.

-À ta place je conterais pas là-dessus pour l'aborder, l'averti Lulu.

-Je m'en rappellerai, Lulu.

Le petit groupe qui s'était formé derrière Fannie se disperse. Encore des bruits de pas. Tidus s'approche pour lui parler. Elle le voit surgir à ses côtés. Il reste là, l'air hagard comme au premier jour où il l'a vu. Prise au dépourvu et rougissante, Fannie lança un bête :

-La brise est fraîche.

La brise est fraîche, tu parles d'une stupidité! Pourquoi ne pas parler de la pluie et du beau temps au grand complet?! Changement de sujet...

-Alors, commença Fannie, tu étais un joueur de blitzball, à Zanarkand?

Encore une connerie! Pense Fannie. Pourquoi je dois toujours dire des stupidités du genre!

-C'est Wakka qui te l'a dit, hein?! Moi qui pensais qu'il ne me croyait pas, j'ai eu tort.

Ouf, sauvée par Wakka, pense-t-elle, mais ce Tidus me semble tellement familier... Quelque chose me fait penser qu'on a une connexion, un lien, en tout cas, quelque chose!

-Mais moi je te crois. J'y crois, à Zanakand. La ville était remplie de lumière de nuit et de jour, et il y avait un stade immense. C'est là qu'il y avait les parties de Blitzball, c'était toujours remplie par des spectateurs...

-Comment sais-tu ça? Questionna Tidus, l'air de s'interroger fortement sur cette summoner.

Deuxième connerie. Comment je vais m'en sortir cette fois... Il faut que je me rappelle... Oui! C'était le gardien de Braska, Jecth, qui avait appris cela à Yuna.

-Un des gardiens de mon père, Jecth, me l'a dit...

-...mon père aussi s'appelait Jecth.

-J'ai su depuis le début que tu n'étais pas ordinaire...

-Ça a peut-être l'air de lui, mais c'est impossible.

-Pourquoi se serait impossible? Dit-moi.

-Parce... parce que mon père est mort il y a dix ans dans la mer de Zanarkand.

-C'est vrai? Demanda Fannie, qui sais très bien ce qu'il peut ressentir parce qu'elle-même a perdu son père. Il était pompier et il avait changé de post pour aller travailler à New York. Et... lors des attentats du 11 septembre 2001, sont père s'était sacrifié pour sauvez des gens... Elle vie depuis ce temps avec sa mère et son beau-père.

-Un jour, poursuit Tidus, ils est parti s'entraîner en mer et il a tout simplement disparu... Oui, il y a dix ans et des poussières...

-Oh! Mais c'est le jour où le Jecth que je connais est arrivé à Spira!

-Impossible...

-Oui, parce que je l'ai rencontré il y a très exactement dix ans et quatre-vingt-quinze jours. Je m'en rappelle bien car c'est le jour où mon père est parti lui aussi, pour devenir summoner. Les dates concordent, pas vrai?

-Ouais, mais comment penses-tu qu'il est arrivé ici? Comment moi je suis arrivé ici?

-T'es ici maintenant, c'est l'important.

Fannie se sentait plus en sécurité, mieux, bien même... Il savait exactement ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir et ça la rendait à l'aise. Elle ne rougissait plus, elle se plaisait même à lui parler. C'était tout simplement comme si elle le connaissait depuis très longtemps. Et puis soudain, un grand CRASH! se fit entendre.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! S'écrie un homme sur le bateau.

Une grosse vague se casse sur le bateau, ce qui le fait s'agiter. Fannie s'agrippe après les cordages mais elle ne tiendra pas longtemps. Une autre vague arrive, Fannie se prépare à la recevoir de plein fouet. Juste avant qu'elle ne lui arrive dessus, Tidus l'entoure et la serre de ses bras et aggrippe les cordages tout autour d'elle de façon à l'envelopper complètement. La vague leur tombe dessus en ne les ébranlant qu'en petit peu.

Deux matelots s'avance au devant du navire. Il place un énorme harpon et vise la pointe dorsale colossale qui surgit de la mer comme une immense voile. Un déclic puis le harpon s'élance, et atteint sa cible. Sin, replonge sous l'eau, ce qui entraîne le bateau. Il commence à prendre l'eau.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?! Crie Wakka. C'est du suicide! Ça ne lui fera même pas mal!!! Tout ce que vous allez gagner, c'est de réussir à faire couler le bateau.

-Sin se dirige vers Kilika, s'écrit un autre homme. Ne l'écoutez pas!

-Nos familles sont à Kilika, pardonnez-nous Lady Yuna.

Fannie fait un signe de tête pour signifier qu'elle a compris.

-C'est quoi ça? S'écrit Tidus.

Sin, se sentant attaqué, avait projeté quelques bestioles de son cru sur le bateau.

-On ne peut l'attaquer à cette distance avec de simples épées. Tidus, occupe toi de ces choses là, moi et Lu, on va essayer de l'atteindre. Kimahri, protège Yuna.

-Et moi je n'ai pas mon mot à dire là-dedans? Fannie perd son sang-froid.

-Mais, Yuna, commença Lulu. Soit raisonnable.

-Je suis raisonnable. Je veux vous aider, après tout c'est à cause de moi si on est ici. QUENETÉ!!!!!!

Elle avait dit cela avec tellement de force, de conviction et de passion, que Valefor arrive du ciel, chargeant la pointe dorsale de Sin avec tant de vitesse et de puissance qu'il traversa Sin d'un seul coup. Un cri monstrueux se fit entendre, un cri de colère et de douleur qui provenait de Sin lui-même.

Ils se débarrassent des autres fiends et se retournent vers Fannie. Apparemment, c'était la première fois que Yuna contredisait un ordre direct. Le visage devenu rouge de gêne, Fannie n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer. Tout le monde la regardait comme si elle avait commit un acte grave. Implorant des yeux qu'on l'aide, elle réussi à capter le regard de Tidus.

-Hé tout le monde, lança celui-ci. Faites pas cette tête! Au moins on en ai débarrassé!

-Oui, répondit Fannie, pour l'instant...

_Et c'est tout pour le chapitre 4! Avez-vous aimé? Moi en tout cas j'adore écrire ça, j'ai Yuna dans la peau. Vous n'avez qu'à demander à sugarhighquirrel69, elle vous le dira, elle! Dans tous les cas, je vais commencer à travailler sur le chapitre 5, mais avant, envoyez moi des reviews pour me dire si vous aimez, sinon, j'arrête tout. Bah, oui, ce n'est pas la peine de continuer si vous n'aimez pas... Bof, même si vous aimez pas je vais continuer, j'aime trop ça!_


	6. Chapitre 5, Sending à Kilika

_Bonjour à tous! Hé oui, déjà le chapitre 5! Que ça passe vite! J'aime trop écrire mon rêve, c'est comme dire au monde entier comment je me suis senti et, vous voulez savoir, ça fait du bien. Je vous le dis tout de suite, il y a un gros punch, très gros même._

Yuna : Tu vas quand même pas le dire!

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là? T'es même pas dans l'histoire?_

Yuna : Pis après! C'est justement pour ça que je viens me plaindre! Et j'espère que tu vas pas leur dire le punch?!

_Mais non, chui pas folle! C'est po pour rien qu'on appelle ça un punch!_

Yuna : Ah, ben si tu le dit pas, moi je le dis. Le punch c'est qu'il y a une de...

Fannie saute sur Yuna, et lui bloque la bouche

_C'est rien le punch, vous le saurez si vous continuez à lire! Aïe_!

Yuna a mordue la main de Fannie

_C'est quoi ton problème?_

Yuna : Toi!

_Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait?_

Yuna : Tu m'as pas mit dans l'histoire...

_Je suis dans réincarnation sur Terre, tu devrais être contente, non? Et en plus ça te donne un congé. Profites-en et vas à Cuba!!!_

Yuna : Non, chui pas contente! Et puis le punch de l'histoire c'est la de...

BANG!

Fannie a sacré un coup de sceptre sur la tête de Yuna, qui a perdue connaissance...

_Oups, un petit peu trop fort... De tout façon, voici que l'histoire se continue..._

**L'Épreuve Ultime**

Chapitre 5 ï  Sending à Kilika

Même si Tidus lui a sauvé la mise cette fois, n'empêche que Fannie verra sur elle s'abattre la colère de Lulu et de Wakka...

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris pour l'amour de Yu Yevon, Yuna!?!?!?

-Mais je... j'ai...

-Pourquoi donc as-tu fait une chose aussi irresponsable? Ça ne te ressemble pas du tout!

-Au moins je l'ai...

-Il n'y a pas de « au moins »! Tu aurais pu y laisser ta peau, et celle de Valefor aussi.

-ALLEZ-VOUS LA LAISSER PARLER?!?! Tidus avait, encore une fois, pris sa défense.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Lulu et Wakka se calment et regarde Fannie, attendant qu'elle s'explique. La summoner, elle, a le goût de plonger à l'eau et de couler. Non, encore mieux, d'appeler Quenté pour qu'elle s'envole loin.

-J'ai perdu patience... c'est tout, répondit-elle, tout simplement.

-Mais ça ne te ressemble pas, commença Lulu, tu es d'habitude si passive, si réservée...

-Faut dire que le jeunot à raison, coupa Wakka, elle a eu Sin en un seul coup. En plus de l'avoir affaibli lourdement, elle a réussi à couper la corde, Sin est parti.

-Vers Kilika, Sin aller.

Kimahri c'était déplacé derrière Fannie sans bruit. Quand il avait parlé, la jeune fille avait sursauté.

-Je tuerai Sin, sans perdre... je vous le jure.

Personne n'ajouta un mot de plus.

-À Kilika, il y aura des morts, j'en suis sûre. Il faut que je me prépare.

Lulu, Wakka et Kimahri ont tout compris.

Fannie retourne vers l'avant du bateau. Pendant l'attaque, tous les cordages qui lui bloquaient la route se sont cassés, alors elle avance vers la proue du bateau (_pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, l'avant du bateau_) et s'assis sur le bord. Tout le long de son parcourt, elle a senti sur sa nuque un regard qui la suivait. Étant sûre et certaine que c'est Kimahri, elle ne se retourne pas. Mais elle sent alors une main se poser sur son épaule, ce n'est pas celle du Ronso. Elle sursaute.

-Hé, ce n'est que moi, Tidus!

-Oh, désolée...je m'attendais à voir Kimahri, qu'est-ce que tu fait ici.

-Ben... on a été interrompu par l'attaque de Sin. Et j'ai une question à te poser.

-Vas-y.

- Pourquoi doit-on s'arrêter à Kilika pour que tu pris, on n'allait pas à Luca?

-Oui, mais je doit aller chercher mon deuxième Aeon là-bas.

-Aeon?

-Oui, ce sont les bêtes que j'invoque, comme celle que tu a vu il y a environs trente minutes.

-Et il s'appelle Quenté, c'est ça?

-Oui, je veux dire... non... c'est Valefor... je... tu... Comment te rappelles-tu ça?

-Tu l'as crié tellement fort, Et aussi c'est comme si tu cherchais à sortir toutes les choses que tu ne pouvais vraiment dire. « Pourquoi moi? », « Je m'en rappelle... », « Papa... ». C'est ce à quoi tu penses, n'est-ce pas?

-Comment tu...

-De la même manière que toi. Quand tu m'as guéri, j'ai entendu ces mots, et ils résonnent dans ma tête. Tu es devenue summoner à cause de ton père, c'est ça.

-Oui et non. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je suis devenue un summoner. Pour aider les autres, je crois, arrêté de les voir souffrir. Comme lui a fait.

-Moi aussi j'ai suivit les traces de mon père, mais pas de la même manière. Il était joueur de ...

- ...Blitzball, et il te surpassait tout le temps, donc, tu a voulu prouvé que tu pouvais être meilleur que lui en essayant de le battre dans le domaine où il était le meilleur.

La pire gaffe jamais faite! Celle-ci, je ne réussirai pas à m'en sortir, à moins que...

-Ai-je bien deviné? Ajouta-t-elle en vitesse.

-E... oui. C'était si évident que ça?

-Non, mais sa se lit dans tes yeux. Oh! Regarde, c'est Kilika, dit-elle en pointant la parcelle d'île. Vite il faut me préparer!

Et elle partie en courant. Fannie l'avait, une fois de plus, échappée de justesse. Quand apprendrait-elle à fermer sa grande bouche! Quand elle parlait de son père, elle avait faillit dire pompier à la place de summoner en plus!

Une chose par contre la tracassait encore plus que le fait de dire des choses qu'elles n'est pas supposée dire : le Sending. Elle avait vu la vrai Yuna le faire une seule fois, et en plus c'était pendant qu'elle jouait. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment faire.

-Oh, Quenté, aide-moi...

-Repose-toi, fait comme dans un summon, pense à eux, commença une voix lointaine, leurs malheurs, leurs joies...

-Leurs malheurs... leurs joies... se répète Fannie.

-Yuna! On arrive, lança Wakka. Ouf... avez-vous vus les dégâts?

-Oui, moi c'est la deuxième fois... dit Fannie tout bas.

-Tu as dit quelque chose? L'interrogea Lulu.

-E... non!

Et ils débarquent tous du bateau. Un à la suite de l'autre, Fannie devant, s'avancent dans les ruines d'une ville, il y a à peine u jour, prospère. Un attroupement de villageois c'était formé sur ce qui restai d'un pont. Des rumeurs sur la venue d'un summoner se faisait entendre.

-Mon nom est Yuna, le summoner. Je viens du temple de Besaid.

-Oh, un summoner, s'écria une femme.

-S'il n'y a pas de summoner ici, je pourrais peut-être aider pour le Sending?

-Oh! Loué soi le ciel et la terre! Lança un autre.

-J'avais peur que ma famille devienne des monstres... dit une autre femme plus vielle.

-Par où sont-ils? Demanda Fannie à un jeune enfant.

Elle le prit par la main et le suivi. Elle entendit au loin la voix de Wakka dire aux autres de venir l'aider avec les débris, pour dégager les maisons.

L'enfant la conduit jusqu'à ce qui reste d'une passerelle. Dans l'eau, face à elle, sont disposés en cercle plusieurs cercueils en osiers recouverts de fleurs. Tout le monde est rassemblé autour d'elle, le village au grand complet vient pleurer les victimes de Sin. Lulu, Kimahri et Tidus sont un peu à l'écart, près de torches qui brûlent déjà. L'horizon est rose et mauve, le soleil se couche. Et regarde une dernière fois derrière elle. Tidus semble questionner Lulu propos d'un fait assez important. Elle prend une grande inspiration et s'avance.

Fannie marche sur les dernières planches dans un sang-froid sans limites. Elle p0se un pied sur l'eau. Il ne coule pas. Elle avance l'autre. Puis un autre, et le prochain. Elle marche sur l'eau. Rendue au centre du cercle de cercueils, elle fait une pose, respire un bon coup et commence à tournailler sur elle-même. Elle se remémore les paroles de Quenté, et ce faisant, elle se rappelle le visage du petit garçon qui l'accompagné. Elle le voit avec sa mère, son père. Fannie voit d'autre visage dan sa tête. Des heureux, des tristes. Elle sent l'eau gicler sous ses pieds. Elle ouvre les yeux. Plusieurs amas multicolores, comme les âmes des gents compactés, flottent autour d'elle. Les larmes lui viennent aux yeux. Elle se rappelle soudainement l'enterrement de son père.

Ce souvenir la déconcentre et elle perd pied. Fannie tombe à l'eau, le corps inerte. Elle reste là, reposant sur un cercueil de fleurs pendant un temps indéfini. Malgré sa vision floue, elle peut voir que quelqu'un a sauté à l'eau pour aller la chercher. Cette personne lui prend la main et, d'un coup sec, un gros jet d'eau les propulse hors de l'eau, accompagné de toutes les âmes, qui s'envolent vers le paradis, le Farplane...

Debout sur le jet d'eau, Fannie remarque que la personne qui a voulu la secourir a regagné la plateforme. En se calmant, Fannie fait baisser le jet d'eau et revient sur la passerelle.

Lulu, suivit de Tidus, viennent à elle.

-Est-ce que j'ai fait comme il le fallait, demande Fannie, une larme au coin de l'oeil.

-C'était bien, pour une première fois, lui répond Lulu. Ils sont sûrement tous rendus au Farplane à l'heure qu'il est. Mais pas de larmes la prochaine fois.

-Si seulement il n'y avait pas de prochaine fois... Hein?!

D'un même ton, Tidus avait prononcé la même phrase que Fannie. C'est alors qu'elle remarque qu'il est trempé de la tête aux pieds.

Oh! Pense-t-elle. C'est lui qui est venu me chercher dans l'eau!

-Je vais aller rejoindre Wakka et les Aurochs (_pour les non-connaisseurs de FFX, les Aurochs, c'est l'équipe de blitzball de Besaid, dont Wakka est le capitaine_), dit Lulu à Yuna. Vas au Inn (_un hôtel, faut tout vous expliquer..._). Repose-toi bien. Toi le jeunot, suis-là et veille à e qui ne lui arrive rien.

-Où est Kimahri, demanda Fannie.

-Il aide Wakka, pourquoi?

-Simplement pour savoir.

Et elle la mage noire part. Plusieurs personnes viennent dire leurs remerciements à la summoner puis partent rejoindre leurs familles, ou ce qu'il en reste, dans les maisons les moins détruites.

-On y va, Lady Yuna, questionne Tidus.

-Ne dis pas ça, ça fait trop formel.

-Pourtant tout le monde dit ça.

-Je sais, mais ça ne veut par dire pour autant que j'aime ça.

Et elle commença à marcher. Tidus la suivait avec difficulté à travers les décombres. Il faut dire que Fannie faisait tout pour passer dans les endroits les plus difficiles.

-Hé, attends-moi! On dirait que tu essais de me semer!

Tidus, aussi essoufflé que Fannie, réussi à la rattraper, car elle s'était arrêtée. Ils avaient tournés en rond. Revenus à la passerelle où il y avait eu le Sending, Fannie déclara :

-Bon, je crois qu'on est perdu, je ne me rappelle plus le chemin pour aller au Inn.

-Bien là je te dis bravo! Moi je ne connais pas l'île, je suis même jamais venu ici tout court !

-C'est pas ma faute si Aur... Je veux dire que... e...

Elle avait encore failli dire un bêtise, mais elle c'était rattrapé à temps. Si elle avait fini sa phrase, Tidus se serait comment elle savais que Auron l'avais propulsé à l'intérieur de Sin et là ça aurait été la catastrophe total.

Fannie baisse la tête et regarde les cercueils d'osier qui s'éloignent de la berge pour se diriger vers le grand large. Elle repense à ce qui, lorsqu'elle était là, debout sur l'eau, l'a déconcentré. Son père. À cette pensée, elle échappe son sceptre dans l'eau.

- Oh, non, c'est pas vrai!

-Laisse, commença Tidus, j'y vais. De toute façon je suis déjà trempé.

Et il sauta. Pourquoi avait-elle perdu sa concentration, là-bas, au moment où elle pensait à son défunt père. Des paroles lui résonnèrent dans la tête : « Parce que vous êtes les facettes mortelles de ces héros qui ne sont plus là. Pour deux raisons : l'apparence et l'attitude, mais pour certains, c'est plus profond que cela... » C'était le vieux barbu qui avait dit cela. Alors c'est vrai... sa ressemblance avec Yuna est plus profonde que l'apparence...

-Yuna... Yuna. Yuna! YUNA!

-Hein? Quoi?

Elle se tourna. Tidus, Lulu, Wakka et Kimahri se tiennent à côté d'elle, le regard inquiet.

-Oh... désolée, j'était perdu dans le vague.

-Vu que vous arriviez pas, bien, on est venu vous chercher, lui dit Wakka.

-Merci.

Et elle suit le groupe jusqu'au Inn (_le pire c'est que le Inn est à environs trois mètres de la place du Sending... faut vraiment po être bon en orientation..._). Il y a deux chambres et un salon. Wakka et Lulu se dirigent vers la première chambre, sans demander leur reste.

-Kimahri dormir sofa, annonça Kimahri.

Et il parti.

-C'est pas grave, dit Tidus à Fannie. Je dormirais par terre.

Fannie entre dans la chambre. Tidus la suit. Elle regarde la petite pièce et puis se tourne vers Tidus.

-Le lit est assez grand pour deux.

-E... je...

-Je ne te laisserais pas dormir par terre, c'est clair?

-Très clair. Miss.

Et elle se coucha, toute habillée. Tidus fit pareil.

Après plusieurs minutes, Fannie n'arrive toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle remarque que son compagnon de chambre lui non plus ne dort toujours pas.

-Tidus?

-Oui?

-Merci.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour m'avoir sauvé, là-bas, lors du Sending.

-On devrait plus dire « essayé de te sauver » car je t'ai à peine touché la main et tu es partie en fusée hors de l'eau. J'ai dû avalé au moins trois tasse d'eau salée!

-Hahaha! Mais tu as aussi été cherché mon sceptre lorsqu'il est tombé à l'eau.

-Ouais j'ai été le chercher et... oh! Je te l'ai pas encore rendu, tien.

-Aïe! Tu m'as donné un coup sur la tête!

-Pardon, j'ai pas fait exprès...

-Ayoye... bonne nuit...

-Bonne nuit toi aussi.

Et elle s'endormie, dos à Tidus. Sereine serait le mot parfait pour d'écrire son état. Être Yuna n'était pas si difficile que ça après tout. Elle n'avait qu'à être elle-même. Bon, faire attention à ce qu'elle disait n'était pas facile mais cette aventure devenait une partie d'elle-même, comme si tout son avenir en dépendait entièrement...

_Voili-voilou! Le chapitre 5 est terminé! J'espère que ça vous a plut! Avez-vous hâte de savoir ce que sera le punch? Hein?_

Yuna reprend connaissance et se lève

Yuna : Si vous voulez le savoir tout de suite c'est quoi le gros punch vous n'avez qu'à me le demander parce que je peux vous le di...

BANG!

Deuxième coup de sceptre sur la tête à Yuna

_Si vous voulez la suite, faudra m'envoyer des reviews!!! Si j'ai un review, je fait le chapitre 6, ok? C'est un deal? Alors marché conclu! Merci les Magus-sisters2 pour vos bons commentaires!_


	7. Chapitre 6, Le chemin du temple

_Haha! Ben oui les Magnus-sisters2, je fais vite pour écrire! C'est que je ne veux pas oublier mon rêve, vous ne croyez pas? Bonne chance aux lecteurs, parce que ce chapitre est très long. Et, suite à de plusieurs demandes, je vais arrêter de frapper Yuna avec son sceptre (faudrait pas l'abîmer, le sceptre...). Pas vrai Yuna?_

Yuna : Ouais! On a même signé un traité. Voici nos signatures.

''Yuna montre fièrement un bout de papier''

_Donc elle n'as pas le droit de révéler mon super punch, parce que, si elle le fait, je ne lui permettrai même plus de venir s'exprimer ici (en plus d'un coup de sceptre sur la tête)._

Yuna : Tout a fait! De toute manière, si je dis le punch, ben l'histoire sera pu pareil.

_Et puis en plus, le punch n'arrivera que plus tard, alors bonne lecture (quoique y'en a un petit dans ce chapitre aussi)._

Yuna : Fannie! Fallait pas le dire!!!!

_Mais c'est moi qui raconte l'histoire, j'ai le droit de..._

''BANG!''

''Cette fois c'est Yuna qui sacre un coup de sceptre sur la tête de Fannie''

Yuna : Allez! Passons au 6e chapitre...

**L'Ultime Épreuve**

Chapitre 6 -- Le chemin du temple

Fannie est bien. Le soleil envoie ses chauds rayons sur la couverture. L'air marin donne une touche exotique. Elle ouvre les yeux. Elle se retrouve nez à nez avec Tidus. Surprise, elle crie et pivote pour finalement tomber en bas du lit. Stupéfait, Tidus aussi chute.

Lulu et Wakka, qui prennent tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner dans le salon, sont alertés par le cri de Yuna. Ils arrivent en courant dans la chambre.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, demande Lulu.

-Yuna, pourquoi as-tu crié, questionne Wakka, incrédule.

-E... rien. J'ai fait un cauchemar. Sortez s'il vous plaît, je vous rejoindrais plus tard.

Et ils sortent, suspicieux. C'est alors que Fannie remarque qui Tidus s'est levé de parterre. Il ne porte plus que ses shorts bleus. Elle remarque qu'il la regarde, le visage rouge de gène. Elle suit son regard et remarque qu'elle ne porte que sa jupe et sa brassière noire. Elle se retourne subitement, rouge écarlate d'embarras.

-E... commence Tidus. Je mets mes pantalons et je sors.

Il s'exécute donc et Fannie peut enfin s'habiller décemment. Comment avait-elle fait pour enlever ses vêtements? Elle ne s'en rappelle pas. Pourtant, cette nuit elle ne s'était pas réveillée, à moins qu'elle ait été somnambule, comme ça lui arrive quelques fois à la suite d'une journée de stress. Oui c'était sûrement ça. Mais Tidus, lui... Elle ne voulait pas le savoir.

Elle s'approche de la porte de la chambre, l'ouvre et remarque que Kimahri se tien devant la porte de sortie. Elle s'approche de lui et lui demande :

-Est-ce que ça va?

-Lulu attendre devant forêt. Wakka et Aurochs rejoindre plus tard.

-Alors allons-y.

Pendant tout le trajet, Fannie n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de savoir en quoi Tidus était si différent. Sûr, il venait de 1000 ans dans le passé, mais il y avait autre chose. En plus elle se sentait tellement bien avec lui, comme avec la meilleure des personnes. Il avait cette jovialité, cette énergie... Ça la rendait heureuse. Il fallait qu'elle en sache plus sur lui, plus que le jeu avait bien voulu lui apprendre. Trouver un moyen de le garder avec elle. Elle allait en trouver un, coûte que coûte.

-Yuna? Mais pourquoi dormait-il avec toi ce matin?

Ils étaient arrivés à l'entrée de la forêt. La question de Lulu sorti Fannie de sa phase de pensée profonde.

-E... il voulais dormir parterre alors moi je lui ai dit que le lit était assez grand pour deux. C'est tout. Tu as bien dormi avec Wakka hier soir.

-Tu sauras que Wakka a dormi sur le sol! Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend, Yuna, mais ton attitude a changée. Je pense qu'il va falloir faire avec... mais quand même.

-Lulu, je pourrais te poser une question...

-Oui, vas-y.

-Est-ce que Tidus peut rester avec nous, jusqu'à Zanarkand?

-Quoi? Tu veux qu'il nous suive pendant tout ton pèlerinage?

-Pourquoi ne deviendrait-il pas mon gardien.

-Mais Yuna! Tu le connais à peine!

-Et puis après?

-Hé, ho! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Wakka, Tidus et les Aurochs viennent d'arriver. D'après l'air qu'ils avaient, la victoire était dans l'air.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, répète Wakka.

-C'est Yuna. Elle veux que tu viennes avec nous, dit Lulu en pointant nonchalamment Tidus.

-Je veux dire... Peut-il devenir mon Gardien, lui aussi? S'il vous plaît.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis? demande Wakka. Tu plaisante j'espère. Il est peut-être bon joueur de Blitzball, mais c'est un vrai newbie côté combat. Je dirais même qu'il est poche.

-Ça ne dérange pas s'il n'est pas un Gardien, je le veux juste tout près.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça, entame Tidus. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Ben... je veux dire... e...

Lulu et le reste du groupe commencent sérieusement à s'emmerder.

-Dans tous les cas, on devrait se rendre au temple. Peut-on en parler plus tard?

Et tout le monde entre dans la forêt, lassant les deux jeunes derrière.

-Je suis désolée de tout ça.

-J'accepte tes excuses... même si je ne sais pas trop pourquoi on parle de moi.

-Je suis... désolée...

Et Fannie part en courant pour rejoindre les autres mais Tidus l'attrape par le poignet.

-E... quoi?

-Cette nuit. Tu as fait un énorme cauchemar, je crois. Tu bougeais dans tous les sens, tu t'agrippais après mes pantalons, alors je les ai enlevés. Tu avais beaucoup de sueurs froides, alors je me suis permis de t'enlever tes bottes, tes manches et ta ceinture. Ton drap chandail a dû tomber durant la nuit. Je suis vraiment désolé... je n'aurais peut-être pas dû...

-Non, tu as fait ce qui te semblait juste...

-Ouais... oh... juste en passant, gardien c'est pas trop difficile comme job?

-E... non, pas trop.

Sur ce, Fannie s'en va rejoindre les autres qui parlent avec deux gardes qui leur bloquent le passage.

-Personne n'a le droit de passer, dit le premier.

-Ce monstre derrière nous est Ochu, le maître de cette forêt, averti l'autre.

-Il est trop féroce et tenace pour être défait par les Crusaders (Yuna : Se sont en quelque sorte la garde national... Eh, oui. Fannie ne s'est pas encore relevée...), alors contre vous... N'engager pas un combat que vous êtes sûr de perdre.

Fannie bouillonne de rage. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de se laisser marcher sur les pieds, et ça ne va pas commencer aujourd'hui. Elle commence à avancer vers les deux gardes quand Wakka lance :

-Savez-vous à qui vous parlez? La jeune fille derrière est une summoner et elle doit continuer son pèlerinage.

-Je vous l'ai dit, que vous soyez summoner ou pas, vous ne passerez pas.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir. Tidus non plus ne semble pas apprécier le fait qu'on lui barrer la route.

-« Blizzard... » Lulu avait gelé les deux gardes. Le groupe avance donc vers le Ochu.

-Pffff! Elle a pas l'air si génial que ça, la bibitte, lance Tidus. Ça doit pas être ben fort.

-Ne dis pas ça, débute Lulu. C'est un type végétal. Il adore l'eau et craint le feu. Elle est quand même assez coriace, je pense. Je peux essayer de la brûler, mais toi tu ne peux pas la frapper.

-Pourquoi je pourrais pas???

- Ton épée est faite d'eau, dit Fannie. Regarde.

-C'est un détail!!!

-Un plan d'action, c'est ça qu'il nous faut. Moi, je couvre Lulu. Avec ma blitzball, je devrais être capable d'occuper son attention un moment. Kimahri, protège Yuna. Lulu, jette ton sort de feu jusqu'à ce que tu n'en peuve plus. Toi le môme tu nous aidera s'il nous faut des items. Tien, voilà ce qu'il te faudra.

-Et moi? Demande Fannie.

-Toi tu restes derrière. Si nous sommes vraiment en danger, utilise Valefor, mais seulement en cas d'extrême urgence, compris?

-Oui...

- Tu nous referas pas le même coup que la dernière fois. Allez, on y va!

Et tous s'élancent sur Ochu. Comme l'avait dit Lulu, le Ochu ne supporte pas le feu. Wakka réussi à capter son attention pendant que le mage noir lance son sort qui brûle peu à peu le monstre. Une ou deux fois Tidus a du donner à Lulu une potion pour l'aider avec sa magie, mais c'est à peu près tout. Vers la fin du combat, Wakka est quelque peu blessé. Fannie fait signe à Kimahri qu'elle veut aller l'aider, mais il la retient.

-Trop danger. Tidus aller.

Tidus, qui voit que Fannie ne peut pas aller aider, se dirige vers Wakka. Arrivé près de lui, il réussi à l'éloigner et lui donne un potion revigorante. Lulu est toujours en train de lui lancer du feu. Dans un dernier maléfice, Lulu réussi à assener un coup fatal au Ochu. Il tombe, brûlé à vif. Dans sa chute, une de ses griffes empoisonnée réussie à atteindre Wakka au bras droit.

Une fois que le monstre éclate en fayth (Yuna : un fayth c'est une âme d'une personne décédée... ''Fannie se lève derrière Yuna et lui tapote l'épaule'' Oh! Tu es réveillée! _Oui et tu vas me le payer...De tout manière, continuons._ _Quand les fayths n'arrivent pas à rejoindre le Farplane, ou qu'ils n'y ont pas été guidés, ils se transforment en monstres)_, Fannie accourt vers son gardien.

-Argggg... (_Vous en conclurez que c'est Wakka qui gémi._)

-Oh non! La blessure est très profonde en plus, c'est empoisonné... Si j'essai de guérir ça avec mon sort de guérison à son premier niveau. Je vais réussir à cicatriser la blessure mais ça restera empoisonné en plus de m'empoisonner moi...

-Il ne te reste plus qu'une solution, entame Lulu, augmenter ton sort de guérison. Concentre-toi t tu y arriveras.

-T'en ai capable... c'est moi qu'y te le dis.

Tidus viens de mettre sa main sur l'épaule de Fannie. En plus de ses paroles, c'est le meilleur encouragement qu'il pouvait lui donner.

-Ok, j'y vais.

Fannie se rapproche de Wakka. Le contour de sa blessure commence à devenir noir. On peut facilement voir les veines de son bras car elles sont devenues mauves. Le venin commence à s'infiltrer dans son sang. Elle se concentre et essaie de se rappeler comment elle avait fait la dernière fois. Il faut que se soit plus puissant, oui, beaucoup plus puissant. Elle appuis sa main sur la blessure. « Cura... Guérison... ». Cette fois-ci elle sent les petites étincelle partir du milieu de son bras, parcourir le chemin jusqu'à sa main puis sortir de ses doigts. « Vite, vite... le venin a presque atteint sa gorge. » Elle se concentre encore plus. Plus d'étincelles sortent, plus brillantes encore. Fannie commence à sentir la douleur monter dans sa main. « Argggg! C'est trop douloureux... » Elle essaie de la retirer mais c'est impossible. Elle ne veut pas bouger. La seule chose qu'elle peut encore sentir à part la douleur intense qui l'habite c'est la main de Tidus qui ne la toujours pas quittée.

Fannie commence à voir le venin revenir à la blessure et venir dans son propre corps. Elle voit et sent toute la souffrance de Wakka passer dans son bras, puis le cœur. Elle a de la difficulté à respirer. Elle ne ressent plus rien, plus de douleur, plus de chaleur. Même la main de Tidus, c'est comme si elle n'était pas là...

Et puis vlam! Tout redevient normal instantanément.

-Incroyable!!!!

C'est un des gardes qui a dit ça. Ils ont réussi à décongeler (_j'aimerais pouvoir faire ça en hiver... y fait frette ici au Québec l'hiver..._).

-Vous... vous avez réussit! Mais je n'espérais pas moins d'un summoner et de ses gardiens...

-Mais oui... et c'est pour ça que vous ne vouliez pas nous laisser passer! Parce que vous étiez trop sûr de vous! Si je ne vous avais pas gelés, on n'aurait jamais pu passer!

Lulu continue de s'engueuler avec les deux gardiens tandis que Kimahri aide Wakka à se relever. Tidus, pour sa part, a emmené Fannie à l'écart pour lui faire reprendre son souffle.

-Ça va? Tu n'as pas l'air de très bien aller.

-C'est que... PUFF (_grand bruit d'essoufflement_)... cette guérison était...PUFF... au-dessus de mes capacités... PUFF...

-As-tu vu... e... je veux dire... est-ce que tu...

-Si j'ai vu des... puff (_essoufflement moins grand_)... images, comme avec toi... puff...

-E... ouais...

-Non... puff... le néant total... c'est comme si sa tête était vide...

-Hahaha!

-Quoi... puff? Qu'est-ce qu'ya de si drôle?

-Tu as dit et je site : « c'est comme si sa tête était vite »!

-J'ai vraiment dis ça?

-Oui! Hahaha!!!

-Hahaha!

-Vous avez l'air de bien rire vous deux.

Wakka est debout et il a l'air en plaine forme. La preuve, c'est qu'il saute en l'air comme un chevreuil au milieu d'un pré!

-Pourquoi t'es si content?

-Hehehe! On est arrivé ! Les marches du temple sont justes là!

Et ils avancent tous soutenant Fannie qui à encore un peut de difficulté à marcher comme il faut.

-Oh, non...

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-J'aurais besoin d'un élixir, s'il vous plaît.

-E... ok. Tidus.

Tidus sent c'est important et donne rapidement un élixir à Fannie. Wakka, pendant ce temps, est à l'avant du groupe et semble boosté à block!

-Ces marches... elles ont une grande histoire. Quand le grand Orhaland était en service, c'est ici qu'il venait s'entraîner. Il montait et descendait ces marches en courant.

-C'est qui Orhal-machin? Tidus en avais bcp à apprendre.

-Mais! C'est le plus grand joueur de Blitzball au monde!

-Hehehe... Les Aurochs aussi se mettaient de la partie.

-Je suis sûr que je peux faire la même vitesse que lui, se vante Wakka.

-Une course, huh, demande Tidus. Tu penses que tu pourrais me battre?

-Yuna, si tu veux bien...

Fannie, qui a reprit la plupart de ses forces, prend plaisir à les regarder se chamailler comme des enfants. Elle sourit.

-Vous êtes prêt? Go!!!

Et Tidus part en courant. Wakka, qui ne s'attendait pas à ça, tente de le suivre, avec une longueur de retard. Le jeune arrête en haut de l'escalier et s'écrit :

-Eh!? C'est quoi ça? Mauvaises nouvelles!!!

-C'est un Kokera _note : je ne trouvais pas le mot anglais, alors j'ai mit le japonais..._ de Sin!

-Mais c'est quoi un Kokera???

-Pas le temps d'expliquer!

Tous avancèrent vers le Kokera, qui était en fait en trois parties. La première formant une grosse coquille à l'air inoffensive, les deux autres, des sortes de tentacules géants (_Eh, oui. Tentacule, c'est masculin!)_. Tidus et Wakka s'attaquent au premier tentacule. Lulu et Kimahri s'occupent de l'autre. Fannie, qui sait que le plus dure reste à venir, s'approche de la coquille. En dessous se cache un monstre féroce et très résistant. Il n'apparaîtra qu'après que ses deux tentacules ai été tués. Fannie se prépare.

-Quenté...

Grand coup de vent. Valefor arrive en trombe et atterri à côté de Fannie. Elle lui flatte le bec en signe de reconnaissance et grimpe sur son dos. Elle ne veut pas rester de côté cette fois-ci. Sans qu'elle dise un mot, l'Aeon monte dans les airs. De là où elle est, elle peut voir tout ce qui se passe. Le Ronso vient d'achever le premier tentacule. Lulu est légèrement blessée. Fannie n'as pas le temps d'aller la soignée que Tidus lui donne déjà une potion. À quatre, le travail est vite fini avec le deuxième tentacule. Il s'approche tous de la coquille, prêts à charger.

Lulu lance un premier sort. La partie protectrice du Kokera est carbonisée. La mage noire a augmenté le niveau de son sort de feu. Dans un cri, le Kokera s'ouvre et laisse voir une bestiole hideuse aux bras longs et tranchants. Avant que ses amis puissent engager le combat, Valefor pique en direction du monstre. Il l'atteint une première fois. Fannie reste accroché sur le dos de Quenté le plus solidement possible. À sa deuxième attaque, le Aeon réussit à toucher le Kokera à la tête. Mais il remonte trop vite et Fannie perd sa poigne et chute. Le Kokera, pour riposter, allait donner un coup des ses griffes acérées à Valefor mais il monte trop vite. Fannie, par contre, est dans sa trajectoire. Sentant qu'elle allait finir en bifteck, Fannie se replie sur elle-même. Elle se sent propulsée sur côté par quelqu'un puis elle entend un cri, puis un deuxième, mais plus monstrueux encore que le premier. Elle jette un œil vers la créature. Quenté vient de lui porter un coup fatal. Le monstre éclate en un millier de fayths.

Fannie se lève et remarque qu'elle baigne dans un marre de sang. Quelqu'un l'as poussé, pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse toucher par le Kokera. Elle suit des yeux la marre de sang et, à peine un mètre à côté d'elle, Tidus est étendu sur le dos, de grandes entailles à l'estomac. Fannie s'approche de lui, vacillante. Elle lui touche le visage, sa main tremble. Il est froid. Elle descend sa main vers son coup. Il est vivant, mais son pouls est très bas...

-Yuna...

-Oh mon dieu, Tidus! Ne bouge pas. Reste calme. Tu es tellement blessé. Il me faudrait utiliser Curaga pour te guérir, mais j'ai déjà assez de difficulté avec Cura! Je n'en serais jamais capable!!! Life, il faut utiliser Life!

-Je... compte sur... toi...

Et il arrête de bouger. Son pouls, tout... plus rien.

-Reculez. Il va me falloir beaucoup d'espace.

Fannie se retourne pour voir Quenté s'envolé. Puis regarde à nouveau le visage de Tidus.

-Je te ferai revenir, dit-elle en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Elle prend une grande inspiration et puis pose ses deux mains sur le ventre de Tidus. Avant de le faire revive, elle doit tout d'abord le guérir, car s'il revenait le ventre ouvert, et mourrais à nouveau, c'est certain. Elle se concentre, le plus qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait. Elle veut le faire revenir, elle le doit, même si ça doit lui coûter la vie.

« Guérison... Cura... » Les petites étincelles jahissent des doigts de Fannie. Elle se concentre tellement fort que l'éclat qu'émettent les poussières luminescentes est tellement grand que les autres derrière Fannie ne peuvent rien voir de la scène. La blessure du jeune homme se referme petit à petit. Fannie sent la douleur dans sa main, son bras entier, son cœur. Mais elle ne s'arrête pas là. La douleur continue. Elle s'en va dans l'autre bras, elle descend le thorax, puis abouti dans les jambes... La souffrance est plus qu'atroce, c'est comme si, en dedans d'elle, Fannie mourrait à petit feu. Comme lorsqu'on torture quelqu'un.

Depuis le début, des flashes apparaissent dans sa tête. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de voir ce que c'est. Au fur et à mesure de l'opération, ils deviennent plus clairs. Elle voit Tidus et sa mère, sur le bord de la mer. La femme pleure, mais l'enfant, lui, a les sourcils froncés, l'air terriblement sérieux et frustré. La mère s'écroule dans l'eau et cherche appuis sur son fils, qui ouvre grandement les bras, mais tournant résolument la tête vers l'étendue d'eau infinie qui s'étend devant lui, comme pour s'assurer que celui pour qui sa mère pleur ne reviendra pas. Elle entend aussi plusieurs bouts de phrases comme « Je te haï! », « Pourquoi... », « Je ne retournerai jamais chez moi... ».

Après, elle revoit un flashe... un très mauvais souvenir, qu'elle avait cru enfoui au fond de son âme. Un avec son père et sa mère... À la plage, ils s'amusent. La mère de Fannie porte une robe d'été bleu pâle, quasiment faite comme une toge. Son père lui porte une paire de shorts rouge et bleu marine. La jeune Fannie porte une petite robe, blanche comme la neige. Tout d'un coup, une grosse vague arrive et englobe la petite fille. Fannie se débat du mieux qu'elle peut mais elle ne sait pas bien nager. Elle avale plusieurs gorgée d'eau et fini par couler au fond de l'eau. Son père arrive et la ramène sur le bord. Après plusieurs essais, ils arrivent à la faire respirer. Et puis ça s'arrête. La jeune femme peut voit ce qui se passe autour d'elle, mais très flou.

Fannie regarde encore une fois le visage de son ami. Il est moins pâle. La summoner a tellement mal qu'elle commence à en perdre connaissance. Elle voit la lumière baisser puis, plus rien. Le néant total. Fannie avait perdu connaissance.

-Yuna! Réveille toi!!!

-Yuna!

-YUNA!!!!!!!

Et Fannie se relève si raide qu'elle manque de peu de se fracasser le crâne contre celui de Lulu.

-Ouf! Tout va bien, elle vient de se réveiller.

Fannie, sans porter attention au dernier commentaire de Lulu, regarde frénétiquement de tout bord tout coté pour vois si elle a réussi à sauver Tidus. Elle ne le voit nul part. Mais elle remarque par contre qu'ils sont déjà rendus devant les portes du temple de Kilika. Voyant que Tidus n'est tout simplement évaporé, elle se met à pleurer. Elle n'a pas réussi à le sauver... Qu'est-ce qui se passera dans les batailles futures?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures?

Fannie sursaute. Elle se retourne complètement et remarque que, depuis tout à l'heure, c'est Tidus lui-même qui lui soutient les épaules, pour ne pas qu'elle soi complètement couché par terre. Le temps de réaliser que celui qu'elle pleurait il y a quelques instants est toujours vivant, elle lui saute au coup et se remet à pleurer des larmes de joie.

-Hé! À ce que je peux voir tu vas mieux. Attention... tu m'étouffes...

-Mais toi aussi tu vas mieux! Oh! Que je suis contente que tu ailles bien! Je... pff...

-Quoi?

-C'est juste que ça m'as épuis

-T'es encore fatiguée, lance sarcastiquement Wakka. Ça fait plus d'une heure que tu dors!

-Une heure?

-Ouais Miss.

-Mais comment on est arrivé ici premièrement?

-Ben juste au moment où tu perdais connaissance, le jeunôt s'est réveillé et t'a rattrapé avant que tu tombes, dit Lulu. Il a insisté pour te porter jusqu'en haut des marches. Rendus ici, on a bien essayé de te réveiller, mais rien à faire.

-Tu dormais comme une bûche, ajoute Tidus. Au moins, maintenant on est tous là!

-C'était pas trop mal, rétorque Wakka. Je suis quand même content que t'ai été là.

-Être un gardien c'est vraiment pas facile... Maintenant que j'en suis un je le remarque.

-Tu n'en ai pas encore un! Mais j'aimerais quand même voir un peu plus d'habiletés chez toi... Pendant les batailles surtout.

-Arg! Laisse moi tranquille avec ça. Mais en passant, c'est quoi un Kokera?

-C'est un parasite qui c'est séparé du corps de Sin, et ça devient un monstre qui reste derrière, lui répond Lulu, toujours aussi enthousiaste.

-Si on les ignore, continue Wakka, Sin revient pour les chercher. Alors on les extermine.

C'est donc comme ça que Quenté est devenue un Aeon... pense Fannie. Un unsent fusionné avec un Kokera...

-Sort de la lune, Yuna! Lance énergiquement Tidus, qui tien toujours la summoner. Les autres sont déjà loin devant. Wakka est en train de s'engueuler avec une autre équipe de Blitz.

- Sûrement les Luca Goers.

-Laisse-moi deviner. C'est leur pire adversaire?

-Bingo.

-T'as assez de force pour te relever?

-Pas encore...

Pour dire vrai, Fannie aurait pu se relever, mais elle était bien, là, tout simplement.

-Dis Tidus... Comment t'es-tu senti entre le moment où tu m'as dit que tu avais confiance en moi et celui où tu m'as rattrapé?

-Pour dire la vérité je sais pas trop. J'ai revu un très vieux souvenir et un autre... le tien je crois...

-Toi tu as vu celui où ton père a disparut...

-Ouais, un mauvais souvenir... Toi aussi c'était unmauvais. Quand tu as faillit te noyer. À la plage. C'était à Besaid?

-Hein? Oui, oui... Toi à Zanarkand?

-Exact...

-Alors... e... on y va?

-Où?

-Mais au temple!

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai, le temple.

Tidus soulève Fannie, qui se laisse docilement porter jusqu'à la porte du temple. Là, le joueur de blitz, la dépose tranquillement. Wakka arrive et lance :

-Tu sais ce que le Capitaine de Lucas m'a dit? Que les prières n'aidaient pas!!! Un vrai pense frais! Il va voir si on va encore perdre cette année!!!

-Vous n'avez encore jamais gagné?

-Non... depuis 14 ans... mais cette année ça va changer!

-En tout cas tu as l'air sûr de toi.

-Ouais, monsieur!

Et Wakka entrepris d'enter dans le temple aux côtés de son équipe. Lulu avec Kimahri, suivait, puis venait Tidus et Fannie. Pendant que les autres priaient, Tidus en profite pour attirer Fannie dans un coin.

-J'ai une question à te poser.

-Vas-y, j'écoute, mais fait semblant de prier, sa va avoir l'airmoins d'une discussion comme ça.

-Ok.

Et il s'exécute.

-Pendant que tu dormais, Wakka m'a posé plusieurs questions à propos de Zanarkand. Au début je pensais qu'il ne me croyait pas mais il s'est mit à parler d'un gars appelé Chappu, et qu'il avait peut-être, comme moi, traversé le temps, avec Sin et tout. Et Lulu s'est mit à lui parler sur un de ses tons en disant « Il ne reviendra pas! », « On a retrouvé son corps », « Il ne reviendra pas une seconde fois », dit Tidus en imitant Lulu. Il y a une sorte de triangle entre ceux-là, je me trompe.

-E... pas du tout, répond Fannie qui essaie de se rappeler ce qui se passait réellement entre eux.

-Alors, c'était quoi? Une sorte de triangle amoureux?

-Ben... Lulu sortait avec Chappu.

-Ah... ça explique bien des choses.

-E... on devrait y aller, les autres attendent.

Et Fannie se lève, suivit de Tidus, pour rejoindre les autres qui attendent déjà devant la porte du Cloister. Les Aurochs donnent leurs derniers vœux d'encouragements à la summoner. Puis, tous pénètrent dans le Cloister des Trials du temple de Kilika.

_Voilà! Un autre chapitre de compléter. Très long à écrire..._

Yuna : ...et à lire aussi.

_Mais j'en suis fière. J'espère que vous avez aimé. C'est pas facile, vous savez. Faut quand même que je suive l'histoire! Et suivre mon rêve aussi!!!_

Yuna : Mais le punch? T'avais dit k'y'en aurait un!

_Hihihi..._

Yuna : Quoi?

_Si il y en a, parmis vous qui, comme Yuna, n'ont pas saisi, relisez bien, car ce n'est pas un punch qui vous saute à la figure... il faut bien lire pour comprendre. ( ça commence dans le chapitre précédent...)_

Yuna : En tout cas moi j'ai aimé!

_Alors, je travaille déjà sur le prochain chapitre, j'espère avoir des reviews! Ça m'encourage énormément!!!!!!!_


	8. Chapitre 7, Ifrit et boules de feu

_Wa! À ce que je peux voir peu de gens ont saisi le punch. Et juste pour expliquer à Trucki, un punch c'est un moment crucial de l'histoire. Mais y va en avoir un ici aussi!!! Plus voyant cette fois mais l'autre du chapitre précédent se continuera._

''BLOCK!''

''Fannie a bloqué le coup de sceptre de Yuna''

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait???_

Yuna : E... désolée... par habitude...

_Grrr... Bon, comme je le disais, il y aura un autre punch..._

''Fannie se retourne pour voir si Yuna va encore lui en sacré un...''

..._dans ce chapitre, plus voyant. Ou peut-être non... Chui pas sûre encore... Gros gros gros merci au Magnus-sisters2, j'vous adore, vous m'encourager bcp et j'apprécie énormément. Et aussi merci à tear of the hells! Alors bonne lecture!_

**L'Ultime Épreuve**

Chapitre 7 - Ifrit et boules de feu

Fannie, avançant la première, fonce directement dans une autre femme qui sort du Cloister des Trial du temple de Besaid.

-Hé!

-Oh... un autre summoner. Barthello!

-Mon nom est Yuna, de l'île de Besaid.

-Et moi Donna. Vous êtes la fille du haut invocateur Braska, huh?

-E... oui.

-Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu... Se sont tous vos gardiens? Ça n'a aucun sens d'avoir un si grand groupe! Lord Braska n'avait que deux gardiens! Les Gardiens... la qualité plutôt que la quantité. Le nombre n'importe peu. Moi je n'en ai qu'un. BARTHELLO!!!!

Fannie fulmine. Comment cette prétentieuse ose-t-elle s'attaquer à ses gardes de cette façon!

-Le nombre de gardes qu'on a est le nombre de personnes sur qui on peut compter. Ceux qui sont prêts à donner leurs vies pour vous savoir en sécurité. Savoir que tant de personnes tiennent à moi me rassure, j'en suis fière. Mon père aussi, ça doit le rassuré de me savoir en si bonne compagnie. Mais je ne dis pas que votre résonnement est incorrect. Alors, s'il vous plaît, ne parlez pas de nous de cette manière.

-Huf! Fait comme tu veux. Barthello, nous partons!

Une fois que Donna a passé la porte du temple, Tidus lance :

-On voit que tu ne comptes pas pour grand monde!

-Hahaha!

-De quoi vous riez vous tous?

-Mais de toi!

-Pourquoi?

-Regarde, lui dit Fannie en pointant la porte d'entrée.

Donna et Barthello sont tous les deux à la porte du temple, les bras croisé.

-Bon, ben j'pense qu'on va rentré à l'intérieur, qu'est-ce que vous en dites?

Et tout le monde entre dans le Cloister.

-Bon! Le priant est en dessous de nous. Okay, on y vas! Wakka est super énergique.

-Le priant? Demande Tidus.

-Avant la Chambre du Priant il y a l'Allée des Trials. Nous sommes prêts. N'est-ce pas, Kimahri, Wakka, Yuna?

-On y va, dit Fannie.

Kimahri soulève Tidus et le dépose près de la porte. En revenant, Kimahri enclenche un bouton, la plateforme où se trouve le reste du groupe commence à descendre.

-C'est quoi ça?

-Tu n'es pas un Gardien!

-On reviendra le plus vite possible, dit Fannie. Attend-nous ici, okay?

-Ouais, mais juste ne prend pas trois jours cette fois-ci! Cri Tidus mais les autre sont déjà loin sous terre.

-On était vraiment obligé de faire ça? demande piteusement Fannie.

Sans lui, c'est comme si le soleil ne la réchauffe plus. Il maque quelque chose. Sa joie de vivre, son énergie...

-Il faut faire avec, Yuna. Ce n'est pas un Gardien. Ce serait contre la loi de l'emmener ici.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, il viendra de toute façon.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

-E... je...

-Il va venir, c'est ça que tu as dit?

-E... non.

-S'il vient, commence Wakka, c'est qu'il veut vraiment être ton Gardien... ou qu'il tout simplement stupide.

-Je vote pour le stupide, lance Lulu.

-Ok, assez! Dit Fannie. Il faut avancer.

Elle pousse l'énorme porte devant eux et entre dans l'allée des Trials. Fannie regarde devant elle. Il y a une porte recouverte d'une sorte de filet. À gauche, près d'une torche, il y a une sphère rouge. Les sphère qui brûles, se sont celle de Kilika, les vertes, les Sealing sphères, celles qui révèlent l'entrée d'un passage.

-Bon, je me lance!

Alors Fannie prend la sphère de Kilika près de la torche. Elle s'approche de la porte et remarque une insertion ronde. Elle y place la sphère. Le filet de la porte prend alors en feu. Fannie recule. Elle ne se rappelait pas de cela. Elle reprend la sphère. Le feu s'éteint et le filet tombe en poussières. La voie est libre. Tous avance dans la pièce suivante. Fannie tient toujours la sphère rougeoyante dans ses mains. Sur le mur du fond se trouve une ouverture ronde. Elle la dépose à l'intérieur. Un symbole apparaît sur le mur, c'est celui de Ifrit. Elle reprend la sphère et décide de la placer dans un des deux trous identiques qu'il y a sur chacun des murs de gauche et de droite. Elle essaie dans celui de gauche, rien. Elle la place dans celui de droite. Toujours rien. Elle décide de la laisser là et d'aller plutôt toucher le mur du fond. On ne sait jamais, peut-être que ça fera comme dans l'autre temple... Et oui. Fannie a à peine effleuré le sceau qu'un nouveau passage se dévoile.

Il y a une autre sphère, une verte, sur le piédestal à gauche de la salle. Elle la prend puis la dépose dans le seul trou restant, sur le mur de gauche. Tous avancent dans l'autre salle. Il y a un mur de feu. Impossible d'aller plus loin. Par contre, il y a une case brillante sur le sol. Fannie s'avance dessus et le piédestal de la pièce précédente apparaît près d'elle. Fannie se rappelle maintenant parfaitement le trajet à faire. Elle doit prendre la sphère de Kilika et la placer sur l'autel au centre de la pièce. Ensuite, elle doit prendre la sealing sphere qui est sur le mur de gauche puis revenir dans la salle au mur de feu. À droite, il y a un trou en forme de sphère, elle doit y place la boule verte.

Fannie s'exécute. Le mur de feu s'arrête. Elle reprend la sphère et le feu se déclenche à nouveau. Non, elle doit la laisser là. Elle essaie de pousser le piédestal, mais rien à faire. Elle en ait incapable. Kimahri avance et le pousse directement où elle le veut, sur la case brillante sur le sol. Tout de suite après, le sol s'écroule sous leurs pieds, dévoilant une autre sphère de Kilika.

-Ça va, demande Lulu.

-Oui, tout va bien, c'est la dernière sphère!

Fannie prend le globe rouge et monte les escaliers qui se situaient derrière le mur de feu et voit une deuxième porte avec une espèce de filet lui bloquant la route. Elle place la sphère à l'intérieur du trou prévu à cet effet. La porte s'enflamme. Elle la retire. Le passage est libéré. La chambre du priant est maintenant accessible.

-Félicitation, Yuna!

-Ouais, bien joué!

-Félicitation, Yuna aller voir priant maintenant.

-Oui, Kimahri a raison. Vous me féliciterez quand je ressortirais avec Ifrit.

Sans un mot, seulement avec des signes d'approbation de la tête, ils laissent Yuna pénétrer dans la Chambre du Priant.

À peine entrée dans la chambre qu'elle entend:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici?

C'est Wakka qui parle.

-C'est cette Donna et son garde qui...

Et la porte se referme. Fannie décide qu'elle en a assez entendu et qu'il est temps d'aller chercher Ifrit.

Fannie se retourne, moins nerveuse que la dernière fois. Elle sait, par contre, que Ifrit a un tempérament moins doux que celui de Valefor. Il est plus impulsif.

Il fait sombre, comme dans la Chambre du Priant de Besaid. Ses yeux commencent à s'habituer à la noirceur. Elle avance sur la plateforme jusqu'à arriver à la cloche de verre. Elle se penche et regarde. Un homme très musclé est couché sur le ventre de façon à ne pas lui voir le visage. Seul le dos de son torse est visible. Son bras droit est comme entré dans le sol. Son autre bras, lui porte un gant jaune et rouge revêtu de griffes énormes. Ses deux coudes sont liés par une sorte de collier et il y a un voile mauve près de lui. Il a un tatou de feu dans le dos et un masque de bête rouge, orange et jaune sur l'épaule gauche.

Mais, au contraire d'avec Quenté, Fannie ne voit rien qui peut lui faire accroire que le priant respire. Désespérée, elle soupire.

-Oh... mon cher ami Quenté...

Fannie se redresse, elle entend des bruits de pas près de l'entrée. Elle se retourne et aperçoit une forme fantomatique.

-Alors Yuna, le chemin se déroule bien jusqu'à présent?

C'était Quenté. Pareil à la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il avança vers elle et répéta sa question.

-Oui, oui! Tout va bien. Et tu m'aide beaucoup et je tien à t'en remercier. Sans toi je ne pourrais rien faire. Mais en passant, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici???

-Les priants t'accompagnent partout, donc je suis là.

-D'accord, répondit Fannie en s'asseyant au milieu de la cloche de verre. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Le priant de Kilika n'est pas là.

-Oh, si il est là!

Et Fannie lâche un de ses hurlements de mort. Quelqu'un venait de parler derrière elle, et ce n'était certainement pas Quenté, ça a une voix beaucoup trop grave. Elle se retourne et voit une autre silhouette fantomatique, comme le priant de Valefor.

Sans dire un mot, le priant de Kilika vint s'asseoir entre Fannie et Quenté, comme pour former un triangle.

-Yuna, commence Quenté, je te présente Gualad. C'est le priant de Kilika.

Le Gualad en question se retourne vers Fannie pour lui faire un simple signe de tête. À part la forme de semi fantôme et leur sexe masculin, rien ne se ressemble chez les deux priant. Quenté qui, blond aux yeux mauves, porte une tunique beige avec le haut du corps recouvert d'une sorte d'armure, semble plutôt sympathique et doux. Gualad, quand à lui, porte une simple paire de pantalons rouge et noir. Son tatou, comme l'avait vu Fannie sur le corps sous elle, lui couvre le dos, mais aussi tout le buste. Ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bruns font qu'il a l'air plus robuste et dur.

-Yuna tu dis? Entame Gualad, qui a une voix quand même assez rauque. Ce ne serait pas la fille de lord Braska par hasard?

-E... oui, c'était bien mon père.

-Très bien... alors je n'ai même pas besoin de m'inquiéter, tu feras un très bon summoner. Passons directement au passage où tu apprend comment je suis devenu Ifrit, parce que y'a une femme qui est venu avant toi avec qui je me suis engueulé et ça m'a exténué.

-Hé, mais attendez!

C'était trop tard. Fannie avait déjà recommencé à avoir le crâne douloureux. Les flashes commencent à venir, plus puissants que la dernière fois. Soudain ça arrête. Fannie regarde autour d'elle. Elle est sur un dock, il y a des ruines, mais elle datent d'au moins dix ans. Dans l'eau, face à elle, il y a un jeune home qui se pratique avec acharnement avec sa blitzball. Il n'est pas le meilleur joueur de la planète, mais il n'est pas mauvais non plus. Le summoner entend des bruits de pas qui accourent sur le dock, elle se retourne et voit une équipe complète de Blitzball qui accourent vers elle. Elle se recroqueville sur elle-même, mais les joueurs lui passe à travers et ils s'élancent tous dans l'eau pour aller rejoindre celui qui est dans l'eau, Gualad. Pendant que le soleil se couche, ils s'amusent tous dans l'eau. Se doit être un moment heureux. Mais soudain, une vague énorme se fait voir de loin. Sin arrive.

Gualad, qui regardait dans cette direction, cri aux autres de se sauver. Lui il avance vers Sin, prenant sa blitzball et lui crie :

-Tu ne nous auras pas encore une fois!!! Tu m'as déjà tué une fois! Ça ne se reproduira pas!!!

Et plusieurs fayth commencent à lui tourner autour... C'est un unsent. Il a dû mourir lors de la dernière attaque de Sin.

Au contraire de ce que Fannie pensait qu'il allait faire, il ne lui fonce pas dessus, mais se place à genou dans l'eau et commence à réciter une chanson.

-Y e yu i, no bo me no. Re n mi ri, yo ju yo go. Ha sa te ka na e ku ta ma e. (_Pray, Yu Yevon. Dream, Fayth. For ever and ever bring us glory._)

Fannie se répète la chanson dans sa tête. Elle la connaît. C'est la chanson des priants des temples... C'est donc lui qui a trouvé se moyen de contrer faiblement Sin... elle commence à chanter, elle aussi.

Le chant arrête. Sin commence à reculer, il retourne vers le large. Mais une forme noire est projetée vers l'île, où Gualad a déjà rejoint la rive. Il ne se retourne pas à temps et le Kokera, s'agrippe à lui. Il se met à courir vers le village. Fannie le suit tant bien que mal. Il passe par la forêt, moins dense que celle du Kilika d'aujourd'hui. Il monte les marches avec peine et arrive devant une maison. Il entre et Fannie voit quelque chose d'incroyable qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Gualad, pendant qu'il se transforme en Ifrit, sépare son âme du reste de son corps. Fannie a en face d'elle Ifrit et le priant, se tenant par les mains (_ou pattes ou griffes, c'est au choix_). Un fayth arrive entre eux deux et il y a un gros flashe de lumière. Quand l'illumination diminue, Fannie regarde. À l'endroit où se trouvaient Gualad et Ifrit, il y a la cloche de verre, avec sous elle, la forme fusionnée du priant et du Aeon. Le temple de Kilika est donc bati sur la maison de Gualad...

Un autre gros mal de tête prend Fannie, la forçant à se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Elle se réveille, étendue sur la plateforme de la Chambre du Priant de Kilika, entourée de Quenté et Gualad.

-Aïe... ma tête...

-Ça va?

-Ouais, mais y'aurait pas un autre moyen de me transmettre vos souvenir. Je vais finir par avoir une méchante migraine si ça continue...

-On est désolé.

-Gualad... e... pendant le flashe... j'ai juste vu ton moment heureux et celui où tu deviens un Aeon. C'est quoi ton moment malheureux?

-Mon malheur c'est d'être prisonnier ici, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir seulement toucher une blitz ball...

-Que d'optimisme... lance Quenté.

-Hé!

-Arrêtez de vous chamaillez vous deux! Venez, il faut y allez maintenant.

Sans dire un mot, les deux priant disparaissent. Fannie s'avance vers la porte. Elle est moins fatiguée que la dernière fois, elle est plus forte. Elle entend des voix de l'autre côté.

-Qu'est-ce que Yuna fait dans cette chambre? Demande Tidus.

-Elle prie pour avoir la force de combattre Sin, lui répond sèchement Lulu.

-C'est pas tout, dit Fannie tout bas. Je me fais aussi exploser le crâne et je revis les pires moments des Aeons...

-Seuls le Summoner a la permission de venir jusqu'ici.

-Les Gardiens aussi?

-Oui, répond Wakka, par la loi.

Fannie décide qu'il est temps de sortir. Elle ouvre la porte et descend les marches, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu as réussit? Questionne Tidus.

Elle répond par un simple signe de tête. Avant de descendre la dernière marche, Fannie se retourne pour regarder la porte, elle n'est toujours pas refermée. Elle remonte et entend la chanson... elle se met à la fredonner. La porte se referme. Elle redescend les escaliers. Lulu, Wakka et Kimahri viennent la féliciter. Tidus, lui, reste dans son coin, il semble réfléchir à quelque chose d'important...

Ils sortent tous ensemble. Rendus à la porte du temple, plusieurs personnes viennent voir Fannie. Elle, ne pensent qu'à Tidus. Elle se demande pourquoi il reste loin d'elle. Elle doit savoir.

Une fois l'attroupement parti, Fannie va rejoindre le jeune joueur de Blitzball.

-Est-ce que ça va?

-Je... je sais pas trop...

-À quoi tu pensais, en bas, près de la chambre du priant.

-Ben, c'est à cause de la chans... Non, laisse faire...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?

-.... Crier... ... ... ... ... ... ... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tout le monde redescend la route qui mène au village détruit. Fannie, elle, ressent toute la haine de Gualad pour Sin à la vue de ces ruines... Ils arrivent au port. Certains villageois veulent encore souhaiter bonne chance au Summoner, et lui donner des présents. Cette fois Fannie les accepte, ils pourraient s'avérer utiles. Tous montent à bord et le bateau commence à voguer.

-Prochain arrêt, Luca! Lance Wakka. Quand on arrivera, se sera l'ouverture des jeux. Alors reposez-vous bien lors de la traversée! Plein de surprises nous y attendent!

Fannie elle, sait déjà à quoi s'attendre.

----------------------------------------------- Propagande -------------------------------------------

_Hé non! Ce n'est pas la fin. Je trouvait que c'était trop court pour faire un seul chapitre, alors je vais mettre l'intérim du bateau aussi. Pour Luca, c'est le prochain chapitre!_

Yuna : On! Non. Pas Luca!

_Ouais! Luca. En fin de compte, j'ai décidé de mettre le punch de ce chapitre dans celui sur Luca. Si quelqu'un sais de quel punch je parle... vos gueules!!!!! Ne le dites pas à personne, c'est pour ça que c'est un punch._

Yuna : On peut tu y aller à Luca nous deux?

_Pourquoi?_

Yuna : J'pense que j'ai oublié mon portefeuille là-bas...

_Oh, merde! En tout cas, pendant qu'on va chercher ce que Yuna a perdu, Voici la deuxième partie du chapitre 7!_

---------------------------------------- Fin de la Propagande ---------------------------------------

Il y a plusieurs minutes que Fannie est accoudée au bord du bateau lorsqu'un groupe vien autour d'elle.

-Hé, mignonne, qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici, demande un des gars du groupe.

Fannie, qui n'est pas du tout d'humeur à se faire cruiser, les ignore.

-Allez, dit-nous ton nom.

-Yuna.

-Oh! La summoner... Tu veux pas venir faire un tour, question qu'on se connaissent mieux?

-Non.

-Hé de quoi vous parlez ici?

Tidus vient de d'arriver au sein du groupe. C'est alors que Fannie remarque que les gars qui lui parlaient sont en fait les joueurs de l'équipe de blitzball de Luca, les Luca Goers.

-J'ai pas déjà vu ta tronche quelque part? demande un des joueurs, qui semble être le capitaine.

-Ouais, moi aussi y me dit quelque chose... On l'aurait pas vu à Kilika par hasard?

-Mouais, peut-être, Groob...

-C'est pas le type qui encourageait les Aurochs ce matin? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Bickson?

-Oh, ouais, ce moron là...

-C'est affreux de dire ça, dit Fannie.

-Mais c'est la vérité, rétorque Bickson. À moins que Besaid se mette soudainement à gagner!

-Et c'est ce qu'il vont faire parce que j'ai joint leur équipe!

-Oui ils vont gagner! Ce gars était l'étoile des Zanarkand Abes!

Oh, non! Encore une connerie. Comment allait-elle s'en sortir cette fois?

-Ha! Alors il vient de cet endroit absooooolument fabuleux, dit Bickson, sarcastiquement.

-Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait jouer au blitzball dans des ruines! Lance Groob.

-Ce ne sont pas des ruines!!! C'est une merveilleuse et gigantesque ville!

Ouf! ils prennent tous ce qu'elle a dit pour une fabulation...

-E... commence Tidus... j'ai été atteint par les toxines de Sin et...

-Ça existe vraiment!!!

-Elle dit n'importe quoi, fini Bickson, en s'éloignant, lui et son équipe.

Fannie était gênée. Elle l'avait défendue mais lui rejetait la faute sur des toxines dont il n'a même pas été affecté. Elle se rend à l'avant du bateau, au bout de la proue et s'assoie.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? Demande Tidus, qui l'a rejoint.

-Ces personnes on été rudes avec toi, et de plus... j'y croit moi à Zanarkand. Je crois que cette ville existe bel et bien, quelque part...

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que Jecth me l'a dit. Fannie avait décidée que, comme Yuna, elle puiserait tout ce qu'elle sait de Zanarkand du père de Tidus, ce qui s'avérait en quelque sorte vraie. Je lui demandais tout le temps de me parler de Zanarkand. Je veux y aller un jour. Ça serait bien, de pouvoir retourner à la maison?

-Ouais...

Fannie pensait réellement ce qu'elle disait. Elle veut retourner à la maison, chez elle. Se serais pas merveilleux? Elle le souhaite tellement...

-Em... Je vais aller voir Lulu et Wakka... lui dit Tidus.

Fannie ne porte pas attention au dernier commentaire de Tidus. Elle se contente seulement d'essayer de se rappeler sa chambre, ses amis, sa famille. Pratiquement tous ses souvenirs se mêlent avec ceux de Yuna. Elle revoie ses parents, les actions qu'ils font sont celles qu'elle se souvient mais pas les personnes. Se sont les parents à Yuna qu'elle voit. Peut-être que ses parents ressemblent vraiment à ceux de Yuna, elle ne s'en rappelle pas... Elle sait aussi qu'elle a un frère et une sœur plus jeune, mais elle ne se rappelle pas leurs visages. À leurs places, Fannie voit ceux de Wakka et Lulu.

Si ses souvenirs changent, ça veut dire qu'elle est en train de perdre sa mémoire... Qu'elle est vraiment en train de devenir la copie conforme de Yuna... Et Fannie se lève et cours vers sa cabine. Elle va devant le miroir et regarde ses yeux... Elle les a bleus, et non un bleu un vert. Non... rien n'a changé. Ses yeux sont toujours aussi bleu l'un que l'autre. Donc les changements sont seulement psychologiques et non physiques...

-Hé! Une minutes... depuis quand est-ce que j'ai trois trous dans les oreilles? J'en ai toujours eut que deux...

Ça théorie vient de tomber à l'eau. Elle change physiquement. Plus lentement que l'avait prévu le vieux barbu, mais elle changeait quand même...

Elle décide de retourner sur le pont. Après tout, l'air marin lui fera sûrement du bien.

Rendue sur le pont, elle remarque que Tidus essaie de faire une technique avec la blitzball. Il place la balle sur sa tête, se retourne, de façon à faire dos à la mer. Il se penche et puis fait rebondir la balle très haut avec sa tête. Il se prépare à la recevoir. Il se lance sur le dos, kick la balle lorsqu'il est dans les airs. La balle part. Il se relève et rattrape la balle, qui vient vers lui comme un boomerang.

-Pas si spécial que ça, dit-il, comme s'il se parlait à lui même.

-Wow! Jamais vu ça! dit Wakka qui l'observait. Comment ça s'appelle?

-E... je m'en rappelle plus.

-Tu me le montres une autre fois?

Tidus se retourne et aperçoit Fannie qui l'observe, elle aussi.

-D'accord.

Et il s'exécute.

-Je vais aller en parler aux Aurochs, je reviens, dit le capitaine de Blitz.

Fannie s'approche de Tidus, qui tien toujours son ballon de Blitzball dans ses mains.

-C'est un Jecth Shot, non?

-Hé! Comment tu sais ça?

-Jecth me l'a déjà montré lorsque j'étais petite. Son nom officiel c'est le « Great Jecth Shot #3 », pas vrai?

-C'est tellement un nom stupide, dit Tidus. Il n'y a pas de #1 et #2. C'est fait pour que les fans croient qu'il y en a et pour qu'ils viennent voir le prochain match en espérant voir les #1 ou 2.

-Mais c'est pas stupide...

-Bof... Pourquoi ça doit juste être comme ça...

-Parce que ça doit être comme ça, on peut rien y faire...

-Est-ce que tu pense... que... que mon père est vivant?

-Je sais pas... Mais Jecth était un Gardien de mon père.

-Celui qui est célèbre?

-Ouais... mais s'il était encore vivant, ou qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose... je crois que j'en aurais entendu parlé.

-Hmmm...

-Alors... qu'est-ce que tu ferais... si tu le voyais...

-Si je voyais l'homme que j'ai cru mort pendant dix ans? Hmmm, là, maintenant... Qu'est-ce que je ferais... Je le frapperais aussi fort que je le pourrais. Parce que par sa faute, ma mère et moi on a eut une vie dure... À cause de sa célébrité, j'était... Mais tu peux me comprendre toi, pas vrai? Ton père à toi aussi était célèbre.

-C'est vrai que son nom était comme un fardeau...

-Vraiment?

-Mais d'autres fois j'étais fière de l'avoir comme père.

-Nos pères étaient deux hommes bien différents.

-Je suis désolée pour eux...

-Et moi?

-Je le suis encore plus pour toi.

Et le silence s'installe Une sorte de malaise empêche les deux jeunes de parler. Fannie, qui fait tout pour éviter le regard de Tidus, regarde au large. Elle commence à voir l'immense stade de Luca. Tidus s'était levé et accroché aux cordages pour mieux voir. Il semble très heureux. Fannie elle, a un mauvais pressentiment...

-Je ne me rappelle plus ce qui va se passer à Luca... mais c'est pas bon... pas bon du tout...

_Et ça y est! Un autre chapitre à 4000 mots pour les Magnus-sisters2! Vous avez dit que vous aimiez ça long! Maintenant mon histoire tourne autour des 17000 mots, bonne chance aux nouveaux lecteurs!!!_

Yuna : Ouais, moi je suis même pas dans l'histoire et je trouve ça long. Y va voir combien de chapitre, dis?

_Bof... beaucoup, c'est tu assez clair?_

Yuna : E... on va dire...

_Bon, en tout cas, j'espère que vous aimez, et envoyez moi des reviews!!!!! (Avez-vous devinez c'est quoi le prochain punch? Non? Tant mieux!)_

Yuna : Hey! J'ai retrouvé mon portefeuille! Y'était sur la table.

_Oh, Yuna, en passant, je te dois dix dollars._


	9. Intervalle, Mot d'excuse

_Salut à tous._

_J'aimerais m'excuser que mon chapitre prenne tant de temps._

_Je tenait particulièrement à m'excuser auprès des Magnus-sisters et de sugurhightsquirrel69._

_Merci de votre compréhension. Le chapitre 8 arrivera prochainement, j'en suis à plus que la moitié._

_YunaDaKilla_


	10. Chapitre 8, Tournoi de Blitzball

_Bonjour à tous et particulièrement à tear of the hells (bonne chance avec le dragon!) et aux Magnus-sisters2. Vous m'encouragez énormément et j'apprécie bcp. Au grand plaisir des deux sœurs Magnus, ce chapitre-ci sera long d'environs 15 pages Word. Peut-être moins, peut-être plus… J'espère que vous allez aimer._

Yuna : Ouais, ça va vraiment être bon! Full d'action!

_Hé! Faut pas le dire!_

''Yuna se protège la tête comme si elle allait recevoir un coup de bâton.''

_Yuna! Selon le pacte ta pas le droit de rien dire et si je voulais je t'aurais déjà sacré un coup de sceptre! Mais il est chez le réparateur…_

Yuna : Ouf…

_Je sais que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas updater ma fic... Mais c'est que je vais à l'école moi! J'avais des examens en plus!_

Yuna : Arrête de te défiler...

_Dans tous les cas, revenons à l'histoire._

**L'Épreuve Ultime**

Chapitre 8 -- Tournoi de Blitzball

Fannie est là, sur le pont. Le bateau va bientôt accoster à Luca, la ville la plus active de Spira. Tout le monde se réjouit. Tidus, lui, va peut-être trouver quelqu'un qu'il connaît. Wakka et les Aurochs ont une chance de gagner leur premier match. Lulu a un sourire sur les lèvres, ce qui est un bon début. Et enfin Kimahri a les bras décroisés (_Ya l'air moins sévère comme ça…_). Mais la summoner, elle, n'a pas du tout l'esprit à la fête.

-Non… Pourquoi je ne me rappelle pas ce qui va se passer à Luca, c'est pourtant pas si différent de Besaid et Kilika… Oh… Pourquoi…

En plus de se souvenir de moins en moins des événements que vont se produire, Fannie a un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais… Ses souvenirs du vrai monde se dissipent… Mais elle sait par contre qu'à Luca, se sera totalement différent des deux autres endroits. Quelque chose de malsain va se produire…

Le bateau arrive au port et commence à faire descendre les passagers au Port #2. D'où elle est, Fannie peut très bien entendre les annonces de la journée.

-Hé ho les fans de Blitzball de Spira! Le jour que vous attendiez tous est enfin arrivé! C'est aujourd'hui que débute la saison avec un grand tournoi! Cette année le tournoi est commandité par le temple de Yu Yevon. Et aussi nous tenons à souligner les cinquante ans de règne du grand maître Yo Maika. Et ici nous avons les équipes participant au tournoi! Dirigeons-nous vers le Port #2. De l'île de Kilika, les Kilika Beasts! C'est une équipe qui vient du même courant que le grand invocateur Orhaland. Leurs maisons à Kilika ont récemment été attaquées par Sin… Mais leurs fans sont ici pour les encourager vers la victoire! Et on dirait bien que c'est ce qu'ils vont faire! Continuons… Ohhh! Les légendaires Besaid Aurochs! Les plus poches! Cette équipe n'a, tout simplement, jamais gagné une game! Ils sont partis pour continuer leur propre record de 23 ans sans gagner une partie d'affiler! Mais, admirablement, années après années, des fans mystérieux continus de venir les encourager…

-Les Aurochs, commence la voix de l'autre commentateur, si vous voulez un conseil, retournez sur votre île si vous ne voulez pas vous faire massacrer!

-Ne t'emballe pas. Bon, la prochaine équipe… Mesdames et messieurs, ils sont ici! Nos héros, les Luca Goers! Ils ont la puissance, la vitesse et la technique! L'esprit d'équipe et un bon esprit sportif! En mettant tout cela ensemble nous avons la meilleure équipe que notre ville n'ait jamais connue!

-Ces mots ne se rapprochent même pas de la réalité, l'équipe ultime. S'ils gagnent le tournoi de cette année, ils deviendront une légende.

-Tout à fait exacte! Regardez-les parler avec la foule! C'est comme si la ville entière venait les bénir. Se sont de vrai héros pour le Blitzball depuis que…

Fannie en avait assez entendue. Ils sont humains, se ne sont pas des dieux! Quoique ce soit vrai qu'à Spira, le Blitzball est la seule manière d'oublier Sin. Wakka, suivit de son équipe, rejoint Yuna et compagnie qui avaient déjà débarqué du bateau.

-C'est comme ça chaque année, dit le capitaine à Tidus. On peut rien y faire. Mais ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils les attends car…

Le pauvre n'avait même pas eut le temps de finir sa phrase que le jeune empoigne un mégaphone, grimpe sur une pile de casse entassées sur le port puis se met à hurler des injures au Goers.

-Arrêtez donc de vous penser bons! Vous souriez peut-être maintenant mais la victoire de cette année revient aux Besaid Aurochs! Se sont eux qui vont gagner!

-Mais arrête, maudite grande gueule, dit Wakka qui essaie de le faire descendre. Tu fais que nous descendre aux yeux du public!

-Je crois pas qu'on peut descendre plus bas capitaine... lance le gardien de buts de l'équipe.

-Faut dire que Datto à pas tort… dit un défenseur…

-Ouais… en plus ils l'on mit sur la sphère de diffusion (_une sorte d'écran géant, y'en a partout à Luca_), dit l'allier droit.

-Ils ont fait… ça…? Lance le reste des Aurochs. On est mal barrés…

Une fois qu'ils ont réussit à le faire descendre, un homme arrive en courant en s'écriant :

-Le grand maître Maika arrive, il s'en vient!

-Où ça? demande une femme d'un certain âge?

-Au Port #3, lui répond l'homme. Maintenant!

Pendant que la foule qui s'était attroupée autour des Goers se frayait un chemin vers le port #3, Tidus se tourne vers le reste du groupe et demande :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Le grand maître Maika arrive, dit Fannie

-Le quoi?

-T'as pas entendu, ronchonne Wakka, toujours fâché après le jeune, t'es dure de la feuille ou quoi?

Lulu, sûrement prise d'un élan de générosité, s'avance face à Tidus et commence à expliquer.

-Le grand maître Maika est le membre le plus affluent de tout le temple de Yu Yevon. Il vient de la place Sainte de Bevelle pour pouvoir regarder les matchs. Cette année le tournoi est organisé en l'honneur de sa 50e année de règne.

-50 ans! Il serait pas temps pour le de prendre sa retraite, non?

-Hé! Surveille ton langage!

-Pourquoi on irait pas le voir aussi, propose Fannie pour couper court à la conversation. Elle en avait assez d'entendre Wakka et Tidus se chamailler. Elle n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à ça. Sa mémoire la tracassait trop pour qu'elle se mette à faire la police. Être près de Maika lui laisserait peut-être la paix d'esprit, ouais peut-être.

Pendant que Tidus et Wakka continuent de se chamailler, Fannie commence à suivre la masse, se fondant dans la foule. La masse de gens déchaînée, elle, continuait sa grande ascension vers le port # 3, comme si elle ne formait qu'un. La petite summoner, perdue dans ses pensées, suivait distraitement l'attroupement.

-Mon dieu... POURQUOI!

Et puis tout d'un coup, plus un mot. Tout le monde s'était retourné vers elle. Elle avait crié tellement fort que ce qu'elle avait dit avait complètement enterré les autre conversations. Quelqu'un, qui venait de Kilika, venait de la reconnaître.

-Hé, mais c'est Lady Yuna, la fille du Haut Invocatueur Braska!

Et, dans un cri de joie, tous la poussèrent pour être complètement à l'avant, d'où elle pourrais parfaitement voir, même serrer la main au Grand Maître Maika.

Tout doucement, les murmures des conversations qui avaient repris s'estompèrent. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le bateau. Un vieil homme, petit, le dos courbé par l'âge, le visage sillonné de mille et une ride, un sourire doux et compréhensif. C'était bel et bien lui, le grand maître. Il avait l'air si doux, pourtant... Il lui semblait qu'il n'était pas ce dont il avait l'air. Durant l'ombre d'un instant, Fannie cru voir des fayths, tourner autour de Maika. Non... impossible. Elle se frotte les yeux et regarde à nouveau. Rien. Ouf! Ce n'était qu'une hallucination.

-Bonjour à tous, commença le Grand Maître Maika. Je suis très heureux d'être ici pour célébrer ma 50e année de règne au sein de Yu Yevon. J'aimerais, par la même occasion, souligner l'adhésion d'un nouveau maître parmi nous. Oh! Mais qui avons nous là, dit-il en voyant le visage inquiet de Fannie. Ne serais-ce pas la file de Lord Braska? Viens, monte ici.

Le grand maître fit signe à Fannie de monter la passerelle et de venir le rejoindre. Intimidée, elle s'exécuta. Comment la connaissait-il?

-En plus de vous présenter notre nouveau maître, j'ai l'honneur de présenter à tous la fille du Haut Invocateur Braska, celui qui nous a permis d'avoir un dix ans de calme bien mérité. Espérons que sa fille saura en faire autant. Et maintenant, je vous présente le nouveau maître.

Fannie se retourna. Quelqu'un avança à ses côtés. Elle se figea d'horreur.

-Il vient de la tribu des Guados, dit un spectateur.

-Mais qui est-ce? demanda une autre.

-Est-ce que c'est... Lord Seymour!

Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années se tenait à côté de Fannie. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Les cheveux bleus, la peau pâle, les mains longues et griffues, signe distinctif des Guados, des veines d'un bleu écarlate sillonnant sont visage. Se ne pouvait être que lui, Seymour.

-Bienvenue à toi. Accepte mes sincères félicitations. Cet homme... vient d'une terre très lointaine, c'est le fils maintenant orphelin de Jyskal Guados. Déjà mur pour son âge, nous lui avons offert de devenir maître de Yu Yevon.

-Mon nom est Seymour Guado. J,accepte avec gratitude le rang de maître. Lorsqu'il était encore vivant, mon père, Jyskal, voulait que l'amitié entre vous et les Guaods deviennne plus chaleureuse. C'était son souhait. Maintenant qu'il est parti, c'est à mon tour de faire que son rêve se réalise.

Seymour prend la main de Fannie et lui fait un baise main. Elle en frissonne, non de plaisir mais de dégoût. Comment ce meurtrier osait-il la toucher, lui qui avait tué son propre père!

Elle ne se rappellait peut-être pas des événements à venir à Luca, mais elle se rappelait bien de Seymour. Elle sait aussi qu'elle aura à se battre contre lui, à mainte deprises. Mais, ele ne se rappelait plus de l'issu des combats à venir...

Fannie s'approcha un peu plus de Maika, et lui dit à l'oreille :

-Je vais devoir vous quitter. Un de mes Gardien fait parti de l'équipe de Blitzball de Besaid et j'aimerais lui souhaiter bonne chance avant que le tournoi commence.

-D'accord, que la chance l'accompagne.

Et il laisse Fannie partir en fesant le signe de prière. La jeune summoner, rendue en bas de la balustrade, se retourne et fait de même, par politesse et par respect. Juste avant de se remettre à courir, elle lance un regard noir à Seymour, qui lui répond par un sourire. Mais quel hypocrite!

En pasant dans la foulle qui s'ouvre sur son passage, elle se fait attraper par un bras. C'est Wakka.

-Wow! Tu as parlé à Maika! Quelle veine.

-Oui mais c'est pas de ma fau...

-Pas le temps de discuter, c'est pratiquement l'heure de la partie!

-Mais laisse lui le temps de dire ce qu"elle veut dir... commence Tidus.

-Okay! coupe Wakka. Réunion d'avant-partie!

Et tout le monde se dirige vers la salle des Aurochs. Fannie a la mine basse. Rencontrer Seymour lui a fait un de ses shock... Pendant que tout le monde entre dans les casiers, Lulu retient la summoner à l'extérieur.

-Yuna, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu a l'air totalement démolie.

-C'est juste que Seymour m'a...

-Il t'a quoi?

-Il m'a fait un baise-main,voilà tout.

Elle ne voulait pas alarmer Lulu avec ses véritables préoccupations. De toute manière, même si elle la connaissait depuis environs une semaine, elle ne se sentit pas prête à tout lui avouer. Lui avouer que Seymour allait essayer de les tuer...

-Oh... un baise-main...

-Mais bon, c'est pas grave...

-Tu l'aime bien, c'est ça?

-Seymour, je... non! C'est que.. enfin... comment t'expliquer...

-Ne t'en fait pas, je ne le dirait à personne.

-Mais tu n'a pas compris!

-Promis juré.

-Mais Lulu!

-Ne t'inquiète pas avec ça! Je ne le dirais pas. De toute manière, j'ai entendu dire que Auron était dans le café, peut-être aimerais-tu aller le voir, ça fait si longtemps.

-Auron!

Fannie se met à courir, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Auron! Tidus serais content de l'apprendre. Et elle entre dans le vestière.

-Écoutez tout le monde, ça a l'air que Auron serais dans le café!

-Auron! s'écrit Tidus.

-Oui! Auron. Viens, allons lui dire bonjour!

Tidus se lève et s'apprète à franchir la porte avec Yuna lorsque Wakka lui lance :

-Hey, hey hey hey hey hey! La partie va commencer. Tu... tu va te dépêcher à revenir?

-T'inquiète.

-O..okay.

-Hé, Wakka! Tout va bien se passer, t'inquiète pas. Ça va bien aller. Juste relax... C'est normal que tu sois nerveux!

Wakka sourit et fait signe aux deux jeunes de partir. Fannie et Tidus sortent du vestière.

-On pourrait peut-être aussi demander à Auron s'il sais quelque chose à propos de Jecht! dit Fannie.

-Eh? Pourquoi?

-Auron aussi était un Gardien de mon père. Alors peut-être qu'il pourrais savoir quelque chose à propos de ton père.

-Mouais... pourquoi pas?

Et ils continuent de marcher quand Tidus fonce dans un Al Bhed. Fannie, qui n'avait rien remarqué, continue de marcher. Elle pense toujours à Seymour. Mais comment a-t-ellle pu se mettre dans un pétrin pareil! Au début, elle aimait bien cette aventure. Mais maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte du réel danger, elle commençait à moins apprécier. Si au moins elle pouvait parler avec quelqu'un de l'extérieur, de chez elle! Au moins il y avait Tidus. Tidus! Elle l'avait complètement oublié. Juste au moment où elle se retourne, le jeune blond lui fonce dessus.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle en se relevant tant bien que mal.

Par malheur, en se levant, elle me le pied sur un de ses manches et retombe par terre. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, quelqu'un qui passait lui écrase la main, sans plus d'excuses. Tidus lui tend la sienne pour qu'elle s'y agrippe.

-Plein de monde, hein?

-Ça sera l'enfer si on est séparé.

-Yuna!

-Aah! Qu... quoi?

-À Zanarkand, quand on joue au Blitzball, on fait ça pour s'encourager.

Tidus place deux doigts dans sa bouche et siffle.

-Tu peux le faire. Fait juste placer tes doigts cômme cha...

Et il remet ses doigts dans sa bouche. Fannie fait de même.

-Cômme cha?

-Non, pas cômme cha, cômme cha là... Maintenant shouffle le pluche fort que tchu peux.

Fannie s'essaie, émettant le faible sifflement d'une fenêtre mal isolée lors d'un grand coup de vent en hiver. Elle baisse les bras.

-Ça marche pas.

-Pratique-toi et ça viendra!

-D'accord!

-Se sera un signal vraiment génial si on se sépare. Dès que je l'entendrais je volerais jusqu'à toi. Mais jusqu'à ce que tu puisses le faire, restons toujours collé un à l'autre, okay?

-Compris!

Et Tidus lui pris la main. Elle était toute chaude. Yuna frissonna à son contact, mais pas le même frissonnement qu'elle avait ressentit lorsque Seymour lui avait fait un baise-main, celui-là était plus un frissonnement chaleureux, de bien être. Elle resta longtemps à tout simplement regarder sa main, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se remet machinalement à marcher, suivant chacun des pas de Tidus. Avant d'entrer dans la grande place, les deux jeunes s'arrêtent sur une passerelle donnant une vue splendide sur la mer.

-On va s'arrêter un peu ici, dit Tidus à Fannie. Y'a tellement de monde.

-Luca est la deuxième plus grande ville de Spira tu sais.

-J'aimerais bien la visiter, ça a l'air si grand.

-Mais cette ville, n'est plus aussi grande... Plus la ville grandie, plus il y a de gens, plus...

-Je vois... Sin? Mais est-ce qu'au moins la ville est bien protégée?

-Oui, oui. En plus la ville a un stade, tu sais. Plusieurs Crusaders risquent leur vie pour éloigner Sin de Luca.

-Tout ça pour le stade?

-Tant qu'il n'y a pas trop de parties ici, tout est correct. Mais dès que nous nous amusons trop, Sin vient tout détruire. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses amusantes ici.

-Mon dieu...? Et c'est la job des joueurs d'amuser tout le monde à ce point?

-Exact. Ce n'était pas comme ça à Zanarkand?

-Tout est mélangé ici. Moi, d'où je viens, il y a plein d'immeuble immenses.

-Ça a vraiment l'air super. Juste à y penser ça me donne le tournis.

Ils se tiennent toujours par la main. Depuis qu'ils se sont arrêtés, Fannie se sens de plus en plus fatiguée. Sa tête commence vraiment à lui tourner. Elle regarde leurs mains. Plein de petites étincelles longent leurs doigts et parcourent leur poignet. Sa main est tellement chaude...

La summoner se sent faiblir... mains deux bras la rattrape. Elle sent son énergie revenir, les étincelles ont disparues. Elle relève la tête et se retrouve face à face avec Tidus. Leur nez se touche. Fannie sent le rose lui monter aux joues. Pour se calmer elle ferme les yeux puis les rouvrent. Tout bas, Tidus lui dit alors :

-Tu as de magnifiques yeux Yuna. Vraiment qu'elle chance d'avoir des yeux vérons ( _ça veux dire un bleu un vert _) aussi foncés. Bleu profond et vert forêt, très beau.

-Vert forêt! dit-elle en repoussant Tidus d'un geste vif, qui ne comprend pas sa réaction.

Non, non, non. Impossible. Fannie a toujours eut des yeux bleus foncés, jamais un vert! Il fallait qu'elle le voir de ses propres yeux

-Allons au café voir si Auron est toujours là, vite!

Elle ne voulait pas trouver Auron, pour l'instant tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était vérifié si ce que Tidus avait dit était vrai. Ils entrèrent dans le café à la course. Tidus cherche Auron des yeux, Fannie, elle, la salle de bain.

-J'pense pas qu'il soit là, désespère Tidus.

-Demande autour de toi!

Et Fannie en profite pour aller dans les toilettes. Elle se regarde dans le miroir et lance un cri d'horreur. Un de ses yeux était bel et bien devenu vert, ou presque. Son oeil droit change constamment du bleu au vert, comme pour lutter contre le changement que le vieux barbu avait dit d'inévitable. Elle sort des toilettes, désespérée. Voyant que Kimahri et Tidus parlent avec d'autres gens, Fannie décide d'aller prendre l'air.

À peine sortie dehors, trois personnes lui sautent dessus, essayant de lui bander la bouche. Dans un dernier espoir, Fannie met deux doigts dans sa bouche et souffle de toutes ses forces. Rien. Elle n'y arrive toujours pas. On lui met un tissu sous le nez et elle perd connaissance.

---------------------------------------------Propagande---------------------------------------------

_Bon, voilà la moitié de faite! Pas facile d'écrire ça, vous savez? C'est ma première fic, et c'est aussi celle que je tiens à tout prix à finir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce chapitre me demande bcp bcp plus d'efforts que les autres, il est très difficile à terminer._

Yuna : C'est vrai, elle n'a pas arrêté de recommencer certaines parties.

_Faut dire aussi que mon rêve date d'il y a très longtemps (environ un an, voir même deux)._

Yuna : Pauvre petite cocotte...

_Bon bien c'est pas tout, moi faut que je me remette au boulot, on continu l'histoire!_

_(P.S.: Que c'est le fun écrire des fics en cours d'info! )_

-----------------------------------------Fin de la Propagande---------------------------------------

La tête en feu, Fannie se réveille. Elle est seule dans une grande salle. Au contact de ses mains moites sur le sol froid, elle se rend compte que tout est de métal. Se fiant aux ballottements de son nouvel environnement, elle en déduit qu'elle doit se trouver à l'intérieur d'un bateau.

Elle se lève, incertaine, utilisant les parois métalliques qui l'entourent. Fannie se rend jusqu'à la porte. Elle colle son oreille sur celle-ci. Tout ce qu'elle entend, se sont les bruit d'une bataille. Des cliquetis, un ou plusieurs robots. D'autres bruits... une épée... des éclairs... Tidus, Lulu!

Ses forces lui reviennent. Elle se met à frapper de toutes ses forces contre la porte qui la sépare de ses compagnons. Voyant que ses efforts sont vains, elle décide d'opter pour un comportement plus pacifique mais qui aura plus de résultats.

Essayant de se rappeler ce que Tidus avait dit, elle place ses deux doigts dans sa bouche et se concentre.

«Non, pas cômme cha, cômme cha là... Maintenant shouffle le pluche fort que tchu peux.», «Pratique-toi et ça viendra!»

Et puis elle souffle le plus fort qu'elle le peut. Un cri strident se fait entendre, se répercutionnant sur les parois de sa cellule de métal. Elle a réussit à sifflé! Mais... ses amis n'ont sûrement rien entendu... Désespérée, Fannie s'appuie sur le bord de la porte.

-Aïe!

Elle se retourne et remarque qu'il y a un bouton vert. Elle pèse dessus, la porte s'ouvre. Mais quelle idiote! Tout ce temps sa voie de libération était à côté d'elle! La summoner sort et remarque les débris d'une machine. Elle regarde devant elle et voit Lulu ainsi que Tidus la regarder d'un air ahurit.

-Est-ce que ça va? demande Lulu.

-Eh... oui, oui...

La mage noire a l'air heureuse de la revoir, mais Tidus, lui, regarde frénétiquement partout alentour de lui comme s'il cherchait désespérément quelqu'un.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demande Fannie, en posant doucement sa main sur l'épaule du joueur de Blitzball.

-Juste après que je sois arrivé à Spira, j'ai été secouru par un groupa d'Al Bhed. Ils m'ont emmené sur leur bateau et ils m'ont même donné à manger. Je croyais que ce bateau était le leur... mais... il est un peu différent. Après tout le monde a été blessé...

-Est-il arrivé quelque chose? questionne la summoner, en se disant que tout ça n'est pas bon, pas bon du tout.

-Sin est apparu près du bateau. J'ai survécu, mais je sais pas ce qui est arrivé du reste du monde...

-Est-ce qu'il y avait... un... un homme appelé Cid à bord?

-Je le sais vraiment pas... je comprenais même pas ce qu'ils disaient!

-Oh... d'accord...

-Tu le connaissais?

-Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré avant, mais...

Fannie commença à réfléchir... Elle avait un oncle qu'elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré... Non, elle devait confondre ses souvenirs avec ceux de Yuna...

-Attends une minute! Tu es Al Bhed!

-Ma mère l'était, alors... Cid est son frère. Quand ma mère s'est mariée, elle a coupé tous les liens qu'elle avait avec sa famille. Mais elle m'a toujours dit que je pouvais compter sur lui si j'avais des problèmes...

-Voilà qui est réconfortant...

Lulu coupa sèchement le jeune homme de Zanarkand.

-Ne parle pas des origines de Yuna avec Wakka. Il a beaucoup de préjugés à propos des Al Bheds.

Ouais... pense Fannie, un peu comme le racisme avec les noirs...

-Non! s'écrie Tidus, j'ai oublié Wakka!

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas en parler avec Wakka, idiot!

-Oh! La partie! lance Fannie.

Sans perdre un instant, Fannie s'empare de la main de Tidus et se met à courir le plus vite qu'elle peut. Le joueur de blitz, beaucoup en forme qu'elle, la rattrape. Voyant qu'ils ne réussiront pas à atteindre le stade à cette vitesse, Tidus arrête sèchement Fannie devant une sphère de diffusion.

-Ohhh! crie l'annonceur tout emballé. Seulement 30 secondes! Besaid y va pour une attaque offensive. Longue passe de Retty! Il l'attrape, Wakka réussit à attraper la balle! Il lance et... BUUUUUUUUUUT! L'île de Besaid gagne 3-2 dans une victoire miraculeuse! Ceci est un match qui marquera l'histoire du Blitzball, je vous le garantie.

-J'en reviens pas! lance Tidus. Ils vont en finale!

-On a gagné, crie Fannie à son tour.

Et Fannie saute dans les bras de Tidus. Ils tournent en rond et s'arrêtent soudainement. Ils se lâche simultanément et voient que Lulu les a rejoint depuis belle lurette.

-C'est bien qu'ils aient gagné, dit Lulu, mais sans style. Si Chappu avait été ici, il aurait fait tout ça parfaitement, et jusqu'à la fin.

-Mais quoi? demande Tidus. Qu'est-ce que te fait dire ça si soudainement?

-...si soudainement?

-Je sais que je ne remplacerai jamais Chappu, exactement comme tu l'as dit à Wakka. Mais pour Wakka, je suis un remplaçant pour lui...

-Si tu continue à dire ça je vais me fâcher.

Fannie qui avait observé la scène avec attention, riait dans ses manches. Le jeunôt avait changé depuis ses quelques jours. Il n'était plus le petit mecton hyperactif qui était resté ébahi quand elle venait d'avoir Valefor. Il commençait seulement à révéler ce qu'il était vraiment.

Sans dire un mot, Lulu commence à marcher, laissant les deux autres discuter en paix.

-Je... je ne savais pas que tu était Al Bhed...

-Même moi j'ai tendance à l'oublier. Mais promet-moi une chose.

-Laquelle?

-De ne jamais dire à Wakka qui je suis vraiment.

-Mais pourquoi le lui caches-tu?

-Je... ne sais pas.

Elle ne le savait vraiment pas. De toute façon, la seule chose qui pouvait vraiment la distinguer en tant que métis Al Bhed, c'était son oeil vert, ou bleu. Mon dieu, pense-t-elle, pourquoi tout doit-il toujours être aussi compliqué?

-Allez! lui lance Tidus. Chasse ces idées noires, on a une victoire à célébrer!

Et, sans un mot, ils entrèrent dans la chambre des joueurs de Besaid, qui, au contraire de vibrer d'une joie et d'une excitation contagieuse, comme elle s'y attendait, mais était écrasée sous une atmosphère lourde et tendue.

-Wakka, est-ce que ça va, demande Datto.

-Hein? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demande Lulu, sur les nerfs.

-Au moment où la partie s'est terminée, il a eut un malaise et il s'est effondré.

-Et en plus nous jouons contre les Luca Goers après...

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, dit Tidus qui se sentait un peu responsable.

Wakka commence à se réveiller. Tout le monde se tourne vers lui. À peine a-t-il ouvert les yeux qu'il lance :

-Yuna! Tu es là.

Les autres joueurs, qui n'avaient pas remarqué la summoner, firent de même.

-Miss Yuna!

-Lady Yuna.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien?

-Je vous ai tous inquiétés, je suis vraiment désolée, désolée, désolée.

-Ses maudit Al Bheds m'ont mit hors de moi quand j'ai appris qu'ils t'avaient kidnappé. En plus on jouait contre eux!

Tidus lance un regard discret à Fannie.

-Bien... commence le jeunôt, tout est parfait maintenant!

-Je ne veux jamais avoir aucun contact avec ses espèces de vipères.

-Wakka...

-Ils sont la pire vermine sur Spira.

-Wakka...

-Si je pouvais les voir un par un je les...

-Ok Wakka! On a comprit le message!

Fannie sort. Elle n'en peut plus d'entendre Wakka dire des immondices pareilles. Elle sait bien qu'elle n'est pas la véritable Yuna. Elle le sais et se le rappelle sans cesse, mais... C'est comme si les insultes faites aux Al Bheds la touchaient directement. Il faut dire qu'une partie de la summoner sommeil en elle...

Fannie voit Tidus s'approcher d'elle. Il veut sûrement lui parler à propos de Wakka. Mais au dernier instant, il se ravise, entendant la voix de Wakka l'appelant du vestiaire.

Elle se sentait tellement loin de tout, seule, comme piétinée par le monde qui l'entoure. Fannie se dirige donc vers les estrades, attendant que la partie commence.

L'énorme sphère d'eau, générée par une certaine puissance magique, se reforme sous les yeux ébahis des téléspectateurs, jeunes et moins jeunes, qui se sont agglutiné pour être sûr de voir le match des finales.

Des hurlements de joie s'élève des gradins lorsque les joueurs entre sur le terrain. Fannie, qui avait encore une fois, réussi à se faire reconnaître sans le vouloir, s'était fait pousser le plus près possible de la sphère d'eau. Si elle aurait voulu étirer son bras un tantinet soit peu, elle aurait pu toucher l'eau. Mais son esprit n'était pas là, pas vraiment.

Comment se faisait-il que ce qui aurait touché Yuna la tracasse autant. D'accord, elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais à ce point? Non… Ou peut-être.

D'autres cris autour d'elle la firent sortir de ses pensées. Les gens autour d'elle se desséchaient la gorge, hurlant à pleins poumons. Fannie regarda face à elle et vit Tidus, immobile dans l'eau, à la regarder avec un grand sourire. Le lui rendant, elle porta ses doigts à sa bouche et siffla, comme il le lui avait montré. Un son strident se répercuta dans le stade, l'eau en face vibra légèrement. Le blitzer, qui la regardait toujours, leva le pouce en signe de félicitations et, alla se placer au centre. La partie allait commencer.

Un sifflement sonore se fait entendre. La summoner se retourne pour voir ce que c'est. La foule se lève pour accueillir… Wakka!

- Eh? Quoi? Commente l'annonceur. Qu'est-ce que c'est? La foule est en véritable délire! C'est Wakka ! On dirait qu'il a récupéré. L'équipe accueil le nouveau-venu !

Et la partie commence. C'est une lutte acharnée mais la fausse Yuna ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte. Elle est perdue dans ses pensées. Tout ce qui compte maintenant c'est qu'elle renter chez elle. Revoir la famille qu'elle est en train d'oublier.

Autre sifflement. On dirait qu'il y a eut une pénalité ou un changement. Mais Yuna reste là, espérant un miracle.

Elle souhaite que, devant elle, s'ouvre un portail. N'importe quoi, qui la ferait rentrer chez elle. Pendant une fraction de secondes, elle croit entrevoir le vrai visage de son père… 10 ans déjà…

Une larme lui perle sur le coin de l'œil.

- Alors, comment tu trouve le jeu ? demande une voix derrière elle.

- Hein, quoi ?

Elle se retourne d'un bloc, et voit Tidus, qui la regarde, s'essuyant le visage avec une serviette. Il est couvert d'eau de la tête aux pieds.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ! finit-elle par s'écrier lorsqu'elle réalise qu'il est vraiment là, à côté d'elle et non dans l'arène de jeu.

- Quoi ? Tu me chiales dessus alors que je me suis tapé toute cette foule compacte pour venir te rejoindre ! Bonjour les remerciements !

- Désolée… c'est juste que je me demande ce que tu fais ici, c'est tout…

- Nah… ça va. C'est juste que quand Wakka est arrivé, bien on m'a mit sur le banc de touche.

- Ah, je vois.

- Tu veux aller ailleurs, je suis sûr que les Aurochs vont gagner, on a pas à s'inquiéter.

- D'ac, si tu veux.

La summoner se lève et suit Tidus hors de la foule qui hurle à leur passage en voyant la fille de Braska et le nouveau joueur de Besaid. Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir du stade lorsqu'un cri horrible s'élève derrière eux. Tidus se retourne et a le réflèxe de se jetter sur Fannie pour la faire se baisser. Un énorme oiseau passe juste au dessus de leur tête.

- Un Zu…

À peine quelques secondes après l'assaut, le blitzer se relève déjà et, l'épée à la main, cherche un monstre à combattre. Fannie se lève et s'accroche à son bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! lance Tidus.

- Mais qu'Est-ce que TOI tu fais ? lui demande-t-elle à son tour.

- J'essaie de te protégé ! crient-ils en même temps.

… Quenté… pense Fannie. Et le aeon Valefor arrive devant elle. Pas de le temps de parler.

- Monte ! lance-t-elle à Tidus.

Celui-ci, sans dire un mot, saute sur le dos du Aeon, derrière Fannie et se cramponne à elle.

- Où on va ? demande-t-il.

- Trouver Auron.

Et elle s'élance avec Valefor à la recherche de celui qui apparaîtra dans quelques instants. Maintenant, elle se rappelle ce qui se produira… Il faut trouver l'ex-gardien et Seymour… avant que le massacre commence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Finit le chapitre 8! Dsl de vous avoir fait autant attendre, mais j'arrivait tout simplement po à le finir. C'était vraiment po croyable._

Yuna : Ouais, vous auriez du la voir avoir le syndrome de la page blanche! Ha! C'est tellement drôle!

_Ta yeule! Mais y faut dire aussi que le chapitre est un peu long, jvoulait trop faire en faisant tout Luca de la chote. En tk, j'espère que vous avez aimer quand même!_

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Arg ! réédition du chap 8 ! j'ai ajouté plusieurs choses, j'Espère que c'est mieux que la dernière fois !_

Yuna : Urg… jpense que je me sens pas bien Fannie…

_Étends-toi et prends de l'eau Yunie._

Yuna : D'accord… ne se rends pas à la table et pique une plonge par terre pour se ramasser sur le sol à cogiter comme un légume

_Pardonnez-la tout le monde… c'est sa première brosse (elle s'est saoulé, la pauvre…) Allez ! soyez patient, le chapitre 9 ne devrait pas tarder ! _


	11. Intervalle, Annonce

Bon, ceci est une sorte d'interim pour vous dire que si vous aimez vraiment mon histoire, vous pouvez toujours venir sur mon forum de JDR (RPG) si vous aimez vraiment les FF! 

Voici le lien un Jeu de Rôles sur les Final Fantasy, alors venez en grand nombre!


	12. Intervalle, Rédition Chap 8 FFRGC

Bon, puisque mon dernier post n'avais pas vraiment marcher, je vais remettre l'adresse de mon forum de jeu de rôle sur FF.

À noter que les espace sont des point donc

ffrgc forumactif com

**Aussi! Je tiens à ajouter que j'ai réédité la fin du chapitre 8, parce que, premièrement, elle était nulle, et deuxièmement, parce que je la trouve meilleure comme ça !**

Le chapitre 9 arrivera dans pas longtemps!

YunaDaKilla


	13. Intervalle, Réédition Complète

**L'Épreuve Ultime**

Voilà le problème : j'ai relu mon histoire et pour être honnête, je trouve que mon style d'écriture est nul. Oui, oui, nul. Je le déteste. Alors j'ai décidé de faire un petite quelque chose pour vous, chers lecteurs, mais aussi pour moi. Je vais tout refaire la fanfic, mais plus belle, avec plein de descriptions et tout et surtout, surtout, surtout, au "je", donc du point de vue de Fannie.

Autre raison : je me suis beaucoup améliorée au niveau écriture depuis que j'ai commencé l'histoire, alors ça ne sera que beauté pour les yeux! (nah, j'exagère, mais au moins se sera meilleur! )

Merci à tous de votre compréhension!

_-- YunaDaKilla --_


	14. Intervalle, Je suis de RETOUR

bonjours à tous les fans de l'Épreuve Ultime!

Pour ceux qui auront remarqués : jai recommencer la fic à partir du début, mais je me suis arrêtée en chemin... désolée pour çq

MAIS! jai repris connaissance de cette fic et je continue à la remodeler. J'espèce revoir les anciens lecteurs de la fics et de lire vos commentaire (vous remarquerai que mon style d'écritur à ÉNORMÉMENT évoluer depuis quoi... 2-3 ans?!

on verra bien ce que ça va donner!

en passant : jai aussi commencer à traduire ma fic en anglais pour la poster dans la section anglaise, pour un plus grand auditoire. Je vis au québec dons langlais cé facile pour moi, mais je ne suis pas aussi douée en anglais qu'en français. au moins aji mon cours de traduction pour maider à maméliorer!

Je reposterai ici quand se sera le temps de mettre le chapitre un de la fic anglais!

merci à ceux qui n'ont pas oublier mon petit coin d'internet


End file.
